My Beloved Eight Years Old
by Odult Maniac
Summary: 4b! Jika kalian bertanya, Luhan menyimpang. Itu sangat benar bahkan Luhan tak akan membantahnya. Dan jika kalian juga bertanya kalau bocah delapan tahun bernama Sehun itu kekasihnya, Luhan juga tak akan pernah mengelak. Ia mencintai bocah delapan tahun tersebut, bahkan ketika dipisahkan sekalipun ia rela menunggu hingga usianya sendiri melewati angka tigapuluh tahun.
1. Chapter 1

My Beloved 8th Year Old

Cast : HunHan

Genre : Drama (?)

Rate : M

Warn : ini FF YAOI semi M :D sama semi BDSM -_-. Luhan!pedo n Sehun yang jadi bocah 8 tahunnya. Ini sudah pernah Yeun post dipesbuk tapi versi pendek. Padahal cuma iseng ehh banyak yang suka #mungkin?

Haha.. baiklah selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review

.

.

"Sehun~"

Seorang namja nan lucu engan rambut mangkuk sewarna dengan madu, merengek manja pada bocah yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya.

"Wae, Lu?"

Namja manis itu mem_pout_ bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau yang menjadi seme sih? 'Kan aku lebih tua dua belas tahun darimu."

Bocah itu hanya menggendikkan bahu.

"Molla.." ujarnya cuek, mengabaikan dengusan kencang namja manis disampingnya.

"Aku tidak terima!"

Brak!

Sehun menatap datar sekaligus dingin pada sipelaku penggebrak meja. "Katakan sekali lagi."

Glup!

Gelengan kasar menjadi jawaban Sehun.

"T-tidak, Sehun-ah.."

"Katakan, Luhan. Atau aku-"

"Ahh~ sshh.."

Luhan menggelinjang geli. Bagian selatan tubuhnya diremas oleh tangan mungil Sehun. Bocah delapan tahun dengan tinggi yang hampir menyamai Luhan -_-

Sehun menyeringai.

"Look! Siapa yang sensitive disini." Ujarnya _stay_ dengan seringai kemenangan.

Tangan mungik itu tak henti meremas bagian selatan Luhan. Namja manis itu mengumpat karena tubuhnya melemas.

"Ahh.. Stop Hunnie~"

"Tidak."

Arrgghh~

Luhan ingin sekali membentur kepala Sehun pada meja terdekat.

Sayangnya Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada kekasih mungilnya.

"Kau harus mengakui kehebatanku ketika memuaskanmu, Hannie~"

Heh..

Si polos Sehun berkata begitu?

Luhan menyesal karena sudah mengenalkan _making out_ pada Sehun.

"N-nehh.. Ahh.."

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Ia kehilangan ketika Sehun menghentikan remasannya.

"Eommaaa~"

Sehun turun dari atas sofa saat mendengar suara eommanya memanggil.

Luhan mengerjap. Ia memandang sendu miliknya yang menggembung dibalik celana. Jika eomma Sehun pulang berarti..

"Luhan, gomawo sudah menjaga anak auntie.."

"Cheonmanayo auntie.." Luhan memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Matanya menangkap seringai _evil_ Sehun yang memberinya tatapan polos.

'Bocah bedebah!'

"Eomma, aku ingin main di apartement Luhan hyung. Boleh nee~?" Sehun mengeluarkan _aegyo attack_nya.

Luhan melotot.

Siaga satu untuknya.

"Tentu asalkan Luhan hyungmu tidak keberatan. Bagaimana Luhan-ah?"

"A-aa nde. Boleh saja, auntie.." jawab Luhan sedikit tergagap. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah albino itu menatapnya tajam.

Eomma Sehun mengangguk. Meninggalkan Luhan yang membeku ditempat sebelum memberinya pesan untuk bersabar meghadapi Sehun yang nakal.

"Nikmati hukumanmu nanti, Luhannie~"

Sehun menyeringai lebar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membeku dengan keringat mengucur deras.

Jika Sehun kecil berkata 'hukuman', itu adalah neraka dunia terkejam dalam dunianya!

'Oh God save meee!'

.

.

.

At apartement Luhan

"Khh.. ngkhh.."

Lenguhan tertahan menggema dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Luhan memejam erat matanya. Berkonsentrasi pada 'sesuatu' pada tubuhnya.

"Yah! Yah! Ke kiri ke kiri ya! Omo, sebelahnya.. Ya! Aishh.."

Gerutuan berisik bocah kecil diatas ranjang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah psp terdengar nyaring.

Luhan ingin sekali menangis.

'Bocah tengik!' umpatnya.

"Waeyo, Lu? Menikmati hukumanmu?" Seolah mendengar, Sehun menyahuti umpatan Luhan.

"Kkhh.."

Luhan mengerang. Rongga mulutnya mati rasa. Sekedar menelan salivapun tidak sanggup. Apalagi berbicara?

"Ck.." Sehun membanting pspnya asal.

Psp malang itu menjadi korban kedua Sehun. Tangannya bersedekap dengan dagu terangkat.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Lu."

Smirk mengerikan yang akan selalu Luhan kutuk keberadaannya. Luhan yakin teman hitam Sehun yang mengajari Sehun.

Ingin tahu keadaan Luhan?

_Naked._

Kedua tangan terikat pada teralis melintang bekas ayunan milik Luhan yang telah rusak. Ikatan tali yang membuat Luhan untuk berdiri setengah terpaksa dengan ikatan tangan menggantung.

Matanya ditutup dengan kain panjang warna gelap. Wajah Luhan merah sempurna berhiaskan peluh. Desahan nikmat dari bibir _plump_ dengan lekuk _piltrhum_ sempurna itu tertahan _gag ball_ cukup besar. Leher jenjangnya dihiasi kalung berduri dibagian luaran. Layaknya _puppy_ binal.

"Hrrhhmmhh.."

Luhan mengerang sambil mencengkeram erat ikatan pada tangannya. 'Sesuatu' pada _manhole_nya menghantam keras prostatnya. Dirinya sadar bagian pergelangan tangan manisnya itu pasti lecet parah sekarang. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Luhan butuh pelampiasan. Ia tersiksa akibat _nipples_nya ditempeli _vibra_ berbentuk kapsul dengan _power_ maksimum.

Mata polos Sehun menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Luhan. Menatap bagaimana indahnya lelehan saliva Luhan yang berjelajah perlahan menuruni leher sampai dada. Keringat yang mengucur deras diwajah membasahi anak rambut Luhan. Dan bagaimana erangan tersiksa Luhan karena miliknya menegang sempurna yang dibiarkan begitu saja.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda..

"Hng.."

Sehun tersenyum miring. Berdecak singkat melihat junior Luhan yang ia ikatkan menggunakan pita berwarna _pink!_ Pita itu terikat dengan bentuk melingkari hingga pangkal junior Luhan.

Pukul lima sore.

Itu artinya sudah hampir empat jam Sehun memberi sedikit teguran pada Luhan.

Hah, hanya masalah kecil, boy!

Jangan pernah menyalahkan Sehun. Salahkan Luhan yang berani meremehkannya.

Ia bocah polos?

Tidak saudara-saudara.

Yah, tidak banyak juga sih! Hanya sebatas _making out_, bermain dengan _toys,_ atau sekedar bercumbu. Dalam hati Sehun mengakui ia hanya bocah delapan tahun. Saat pertama kali Luhan menyentuhnya, instingnya bekerja lebih cepat dengan membalik keadaan. Luhan gagal mendapat _top_, karena Sehun memenangkan posisi dominan atas namja cantik itu.

Hell..

"Khh..nghh..hhh.."

Sehun beranjak dari ranjang. Melepas atribut yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Lalu berjalan mendekati kekasih cantiknya.

Cup..

Mengecup manis saliva Luhan yang belum berhenti mengalir. Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Hkkhh.."

"Sabarlah, cantik.."

Jemari kurus Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan merona merah padam. Kepala Luhan tertunduk lemas. Berulang kali ia mencoba mendorong benda bulat sialan itu dengan lidah agar keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi tidak berhasil.

'Ya tuhaann.. Kenapa aku begini..' batin Luhan miris. Sungguh tak habis pikir. Dengan mudah ia takluk dengan Sehun yang bahkan jauh lebih muda darinya. Alisnya bertaut ketika Luhan tanpa sengaja mengatup rektumnya. Menjepit benda yang bersarang dalam _hole_nya.

Menyesal?

Entahlah.. Luhan sendiri heran dengan dirinya. Pertama kali iris rusanya menemukan sosok Sehun berdiri angkuh didepan apartementnya, darahnya berdesir. Air muka _flat._ Rambut acak hitam kelam. Sebelah tangan terselip dalam kantung celana depan. Dengan jaket putih bercorak hitam abstrak serta kaus putih berleher rendah yang sangat pas pada tubuh berisi Sehun. Dadanya cukup bidang untuk ukuran anak seusia Sehun. Lengan jaket yang disengaja Sehun tarik sedikit hingga mendekati Sehun nyaris albino dan Sehun memiliki rahang tegas sempurna. Hanya seperti itu saja, Luhan nyaris kehilangan oksigen!

"Sayang.."

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Suara cempreng sedikit berat berdengung ditelinganya.

Rrrr.. Rrrr..

"Akhh.."

Luhan mengerang. Sehun menggoyang vibra kapsul yang bertengger pada _nipples_nya.

'Ahhh.. Sehunhhh..'

Seandainya ia tidak terikat begini, Luhan bersumpah akan menekan kepala Sehun ke dadanya dan mendekap erat hingga Sehun kehabisan nafas!

Airmata Luhan mengalir karena ia tidak tahan lagi. Membuat kain penutup matanya basah.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini jika kau berjanji tidak nakal padaku."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Memberontak percuma.

Jemari kecil Sehun mencengkeram _gag ball_ dalam mulut Luhan dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

"Khh..ppahh..ahhh..hah.."

"Letih baby? Kusarankan agar kau diam dan nikmati ini.."

Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Sehun mengelus bibir ranum Luhan. Memandang kagum lekuk sempurna bibir itu. Seperti bibir seekor rusa binal yang mengundang rubah untuk mengecupnya.

Chu~

Bibir Sehun menangkup celah bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Sangat pas. Sehun menempelkannya dengan lembut. Luhan tidak merespon apapun. Ia terlalu letih hanya untuk sekedar membalas kecupan Sehun.

"Umh.."

Sehun mulai melumat. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher namja cantik itu. Lumatan yang tadinya hanya kecupan lembut,berujung menjadi kecupan yang memanas. Mulutnya mendorong bibirnya agar semakin dalam menyesap bibir manis Luhan. Bocah kecil itu entah sejak kapan mengenal libido lebih baik dari namja dewasa didepannya ini.

"Nghh.. hnhh.."

Luhan mengerang. Tangan kecil Sehun mempermainkan kepala juniornya. Menarik kecil pita-pita sialan yang melingkar disana. Beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan mengerang lebih keras saat juniornya bergesekan dengan junior mungil Sehun. Nafas Luhan naik turun. Luhan ingin lebih. Ini tidak cukup hanya sekedar memuaskan libidonya yang terlajur menaik.

"Umph.. Sehunh..akh.."

Lidah mungil si bocah pengeksploitasi mulutnya menyeruak goa hangatnya yang pegal luar biasa. Benda lunak itu memijat lidahnya yang pasrah didalam sana. Mengelus dan mengusap langit – langit mulutnya. Luhan merasa ia dimanjakan. Apalagi Sehun mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Hngh.. mpphah..hah.."

Benang saliva tercipta ketika Sehun melepas tautan mulut mereka. Sehun menyatukan dahinya sembari mengatur nafas. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai belakang kepala Luhan. Melepas ikatan penutup mata Luhan.

"Hyung, maafkan Sehun~"

Mata kecil itu menampilkan binar polos ketika mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

Luhan tersenyum disamping kelelahannya.

"Gwaenchana.. Tapi-"

Mata Luhan melirik kebawah lalu ganti melirik Sehun penuh arti. Sehun menyeringai.

"Ingin kupuaskan sesuatu itu, Luhan?" Sehun meniup wajah Luhan.

Ugh, Luhan tersenyum nakal. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kiri membuat rambut Luhan yang sedikit panjang menyamarkan keberadaan matanya. Ia melirik bocah kecil kekasihnya dengan _smirk_ menggoda. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil mendesah.

"Lakukan Sehun.."

Slurp!

Sehun terkekeh. Lidah Luhan menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Namja cantik kekasihnya sungguh luar biasa binal..

(Hufftt.. Yeun gakuattttt huhuhu ToT)

Cup

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga berlutut tepat berhadapan dengan junior Luhan.

Mata kecil itu menatap junior Luhan yang sangat basah oleh precum. Merah merona seperti wajah si pemilik. Sehun memegang kedua paha Luhan sebelum menggigit ujung ikatan pita. Lalu menariknya perlahan hingga pita itu terlepas.

"Akh.. Sehunhh.."

Luhan melenguh. Ia merasakan lidah hangat Sehun menjilati keseluruhan juniornya bergantian. Basah, miliknya basah saliva Sehun. Bocah kecil itu seolah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sambil menjilati junior Luhan, ia juga memainkan _twinsball_ Luhan. Meremas lembut dengan tetap tidak melupakan pekerjaannya menjilati dan mengemut singkat benda ereksi Luhan.

"Akhh..ahh.. Ssehunh.."

Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang hebat saat titik sensitifnya dipermainkan bersamaan. Luhan menggerakkan dadanya biarpun percuma. Ia ingin vibra kapsul itu bergeser menggesek sedikit _niples_nya. Disamping berkonsentrasi akan rangsangan Sehun, ia mengetatkan _hole_nya. Menghisap 'sesuatu' yang bersarang disana.

"Sehunhh.."

Dibawah sana, perlahan mulut kecil Sehun melahap junior Luhan yang tidak terlalu besar. Sehun berhasil memasukkan separuh milik Luhan kedalam mulutnya. Ia membasahi lagi junior Luhan dengan salivanya agar bisa lebih mudah memasukkan separuh junior Luhan. Sebelum mulai memaju-mundurkan mulutnya, Sehun meraih ujung 'sesuatu' yang bersarang dalam _hole_ Luhan dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

JLEB!

"Akhh..ahh..hknghh.."

Sehun berhasil memasukkan junior milik Luhan hingga mendekati pangkalnya bersamaan dengan mendorong 'sesuatu' dalam _hole_ Luhan sekali hentak. Bocah kecil itu mulai menghisap dan memaju – mundurkan kepalanya setelah menjeda sesaat. Tangannya tak lupa melesakkan 'sesuatu' pada _hole_ Luhan hingga tepat mengenai titik prostat Luhan.

Karena kesulitan, Sehun menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencengkeram pangkal junior Luhan yang tidak berhasil masuk dalam jangkauan mulutnya.

"Anghh.. oouh.."

"Emphthh.."

Keduanya mendesah. Luhan hanya mampu melampiaskan kenikmatan mulut kecil Sehun dengan menggenggam erat tali yang masih membelenggunya. Matanya terpejam erat. Bibirnya setengah terbuka meraup udara. Nafas Luhan terengah. Alisnya terkadang bertaut saat Sehun menggesekkan gigi kecilnya.

"Eungh ahh.."

Dibawah sana, Sehun menikmati kulumannya. Menghisap dan menyapukan lidahnya sembari memasuk-keluarkan vibrator dalam _hole _Luhan.

Satu sisi namja cantik itu tersiksa dengan _hole_nya yang dihantam benda karet yang digerakkan Sehun. Menumbuk berulang prostatnya. Tempo lambat seperti ini membuat Luhan frustasi. Jarak klimaksnya bisa menjauh. "Percepath ahh..lagihh.."

Mengerti, Sehun mencoba mempercepat hisapannya serta melesakkan semakin intens vibrator pada _manhole_ Luhan. Tangannya yang bertumpu pada ujung pangkal junior Luhan ikut memompa bersamaan. Bahkan Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika menikmati rasa kulit manis Luhan. Lidahnya tanpa rasa jijik menelan rasa gurih precum yang keluar dari junior Luhan.

"Eumphtt..hmph.."

"Aghh.. Sehunhh..hampirhhh.."

Luhan merasakan sesuatu hendak melesak keluar. Ditengah kesadarannya yang menipis, Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan hisapan yang dilakukan Sehun.

Otot-otot syaraf rectum Luhan terasa semakin dekat mengirimkan sinyal klimaks pada otaknya. Sehun dapat merasakannya. Pangkal junior Luhan mengejang. Sehun semakin brutal mendorong vibrator itu hingga..

"Ah..ahh.. Sehuuuunn nnnggghhhh.."

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya namun tangan kecilnya tetap mengocok junior Luhan yang berkedut. Ia memejamkan mata saat lahar panas Luhan menyembur kuat tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ughh..mmhphhh.."

Luhan mendesah lega. Berbeda dengan Sehun.

"Aishh.. Banyak sekali, Luhan." Sehun mengibaskan wajahnya kekanan – kekiri. Berusaha menyingkirkan cairan milik Luhan tanpa harus menyentuhnya.

Masa bodoh. Luhan tak perduli setan kecil itu mengumpat padanya.

E

N

D


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Disini tinggi Sehun kecil kayak anak umur lima tahunan, '_Kay_ :D tapi umurnya tetep delapan taon.

.

Selamat membaca ^^

Sehun mengetuk – ngetuk malas pensil ditangannya. Sesekali ia akan menggigiti pensil itu dengan dahi berkerut bingung serta bibir mengerucut. Mata kecokelatan Sehun menatap lurus lembar kosong diatas meja dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aiguu, sulit sekali soal ini," Dahi Sehun mengerut semakin dalam membuat alisnya tampak menyatu. Bibir mungil Sehun bergerak – gerak dengan bola mata bergulir ke kanan dan kek kiri pada buku agak besar disamping lembar kosong itu.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana?" Luhan muncul dari belakang Sehun dengan membawa nampan berisi jus jambu dan sepiring camilan. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya disamping Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada lembar kosong yang tampak kusut namun polos.

"Ada kesulitan dengan soal perkalian ini?"

Sehun mengangguk singkat.

"Masa begini saja tidak bisa. Ck.. payah!"

Terdengar decakan sebal dari Sehun. "Aku memang tidak bisa menaklukan soal menyebalkan ini sekarang. Tapi aku bisa saja membuatmu terkapar diatas ranjang, Xiao Lu."

'Bocah brengsek!'

"Ya! Sebaiknya pikirkan soal itu lebih keras lagi. Dan jangan pernah berfikir aku akan membantumu, bocah!" Luhan mendengus keras dan beranjak dari samping Sehun. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dengan kaki yang dihentak.

BLAM!

Sehun berjengit kecil mendengar debuman keras pintu kamar Luhan. Setetes keringat mengalir didahinya ketika melihat lembar soal itu berubah menjadi penunggu neraka _imaginer._

"Argh! Tahu begini aku tidak menggodanya tadi. Sial!" Sehun terpaksa menelan kesengsaraan ini sendiri. Biarpun ia hanya bocah delapan tahun, tetap aja ia tidak mampu melakukan banyak hal dengan tangan kecil ini. Yeah pengecualian untuk memuaskan kekasih dewasanya di atas ranjang.

Ya ampun -_- apa yang kau konsumsi sehari – harinya Sehunnie?

Kali ini Sehun kembali mencoba focus pada deretan angka yang dirangkai bersama tanda 'kali' dan 'samadengan'. Entah kenapa Sehun lagi – lagi berimajinasi. Angka – angka itu seolah tertawa mengejeknya.

Ting Tong!

Iris Sehun membulat kesal karena bunyi bel apartement berbunyi mendadak. Bibir kecil itu mendumal kesal telah mengganggu konsentrasinya yang berharga. Mencoba mengabaikannya, Sehun kembali berkutat pada soal – soal perkalian sederhana itu.

Ting Tong!

Teguh pada pendirian. Lagipula Luhan 'kan ada? Biarkan sajalah!

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Ting Tong Ting Tong!

"ARRGGHHH!"

Bersama dengan kepala mungilnya yang berasap, Sehun melangkah lebar – lebar dari ruang tengah menuju pintu depan. Ia menggerek sofa kursi berukuran agak kecil hingga depan pintu. Bermaksud mengintip makhluk mana yang seenaknya saja mengganggu kenyamanan belajarnya.

Oii.. Harusnya kau sadar dimana dirimu sekarang, Sehunnie -_-

"Nugu?"

Mata kecil nan imut Sehun mengerjap – ngerjap ketika melihat sosok yang sepertinya berdiri membelakangi pintu. Setelah mendengar suara Sehun, orang itu berbalik.

"Annyeong. Aku Lay, teman Luhan," sapa sosok itu ramah melalui intercom.

"Chakkaman," Sehun buru – buru turun dari kursi dan mencoba menarik _handle_ pintu.

Cklek!

"Mencari Luhan hyung?" ujar Sehun polos sembari mengintip dari celah kecil pintu. Seperti yang diajarkan sang umma untuk tidak membuka pintu sembarangan untuk orang yang tidak dikenal.

Sosok itu berjongkok ketika melihat sileut bocah kecil melihatnya dari dalam. Dengan senyum disertai dimple yang manis, namja itu menyapa Sehun dengan wajah ceria.

"Hai adik kecil. Kau lucu sekali. Haha.. apa Luhan ge ada dirumah?" tanya Lay ramah. Sehun sedikit terpaku melihat Lay yang berada sedikit dekat dengan wajahnya.

"E-eum Luhan ge sedang didalam, hyung. Mari masuk," Sehun membuka sedikit lebar pintu dan mempersilahkan Lay masuk. Lay gemas melihat Sehun yang dibalut dengan celana pendek cokelat susu dan kaus putih yang pas membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Saking gemasnya, Lay langsung menggendong Sehun.

"Kau pasti Sehun, nde? Aigoo ternyata kau tidak se_evil_ yang Luhan ceritakan," Lay mencubit hidung bangir Sehun dan berulang menjepitnya. Erangan kesakitan Sehun membuat Lay tertawa geli.

"Luhan hyung sering bercerita tentangku pada hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan kepala dimiringkan sedikit. Rambut mangkuk Sehun turut bergerak jatuh dan itu berhasil membuat Lay ingin menelan Sehun.

"Eum! Luhan bilang Sehunnie anak yang nakal dan menyebalkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak," balas Lay meyakinkan sembari membawa Sehun ke ruang tengah setelah mengunci pintu.

Sehun memberengut kesal. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal _image_nya begitu buruk didepan teman – teman kekasihnya dan parahnya itu karena kekasihnya sendiri. Ouh, ingatkan Sehun untuk memasangkan Luhan borgol – borgol kesayangannya pada Luhan dan menawannya diatas ranjang milik namjanya sendiri itu nanti.

"Hyung, Sehun anak baik. Tidak mungkin Sehun nakal seperti yang Luhan hyung ceritakan. Luhan hyung itu suka menjahiliku asal hyung tahu saja."

"Jinjja? Akan hyung ingat itu, Sehunnie. Ngomong – ngomong dimana Luhan ge?"

Perlahan Lay menurunkan Sehun diatas sofa. Matanya celingukan mencari Luhan yang sama sekali tidak terlihat batanag hidungnya.

"Luhan hyung ada di kamar."

Lay mengangguk. Ia berdiri didepan pintu kamar Luhan dan mengetuknya.

Tok tok tok!

"Pergiiii.. aku sedang marah padamu Sehunniee!"

Lay mengerjap. Oh iya, Lay lupa memberitahu Luhan kalau ia berkunjung.

"Ini aku ge. Lay.."

Gedubrak!

Terdengar bunyi debuman kecil didalam sana. Menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Lay.

Cklek!

"Lay? Kapan kemari?"

"Baru saja ge.."

"Siapa yang membukakan kau pintu?" tanya Luhan dengan kernyitan nyata. Masalahnya Luhan 'kan tinggal sendiri. Tidak mungkin hantu 'kan?

Oukee.. kalimat terakhir membuat Luhan bergidik.

"Sehun yang membuka pintu."

Dan setelah itu Sehun merengut sepanjang waktu karena Luhan mengabaikannya. Ia akui sempat terpesona pada Lay bahkan sangat menyukai Lay. Sesekali Lay akan menoel dagu atau menggoda Sehun yang tengah berkonsetrasi mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Mau hyung bantu, Sehunnie?"

Seandainya itu keluar dari mulut Luhan kekasihnya, Sehun akan langsung mengiyakan. Tapi ini Lay, teman namjachingu dewasanya sendiri. Bukan Luhan. Namjanya itu sepertinya sangat marah. Padahal Sehun hanya menggoda Luhan sedikit tadi -_-

.

.

"Ughh, hujan.."

Luhan menggerutu kesal karena melupakan payungnya di rumah Sehun. Kecerobohannya semakin menjadi akhir – akhir ini. Setelah tempo hari Sehun balik marah padanya, kini ia harus terjebak hujan deras di halte bus tak jauh dari kampusnya. Luhan sudah benar – benar mendambakan hangatnya kasur setelah mengerjakan tugas Byun seonsae yang harus diserahkan besok.

Hampir tiga puluh menit dan hari mulai gelap. Tubuh Luhan bergetar karena dingin menusuk hingga ke tulang. Luhan seorang diri saat ini. Orang – orang yang tadinya ikut berteduh memilih menerobos hujan. Malam di sekitar sini amat menyeramkan. Apalagi menjelang malam.

"Ya tuhan. Bus tidak juga datang taksipun tak ada yang lewat. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan hari ini.." gerutu Luhan kesal. Sebenarnya rumah Sehun menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh menit dari halte ini jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi Luhan keburu merasakan dingin. Luhan tak yakin bisa sampai di sana dengan keadaan sadar.

Luhan membenci dingin.

Tin tiinnn!

Kepala Luhan menoleh ke depan. Pada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Tak lama kaca mobil sebelah kiri terbuka.

"Jongdae?"

"Ayo ku antar pulang, hyung."

Luhan bergegas masuk memutari mobil itu dan masuk disamping kemudi. Jongdae melajukan mobilnya setelah Luhan menutup pintu.

Tapi Luhan sempat melihat sileut tubuh anak kecil dengan payung besar tengah berlari tergesa berlawanan arah dengan laju mobil Jongdae. Luhan merasa mengenali tubuh kecil itu namun ia mengendikkan bahu cuek.

'Hanya perasaanku saja.'

Luhan tak tahu. Anak kecil itu kini berdiri dengan mata menatap sedih pada mobil Jongdae.

"Hyung~"

.

.

Tbc

Annyeong xD

Pada bingungkah dengan ff yeun yg ini? Wkwkw.. anggap aja ini sekuel dari MyBelovedEightYearOld. En sepertinya ini akan yeun buat berchapter. Tapi ada perubahan sedikit ttg Sehun ny ._.

Semoga suka yaa ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun side..

Aku pulang terlambat hari ini. Ada siswa baru dikelas pindahan dari Gwangju bernama N. Oke aku lupa namanya. Yang kuingat anak itu _hyperactive_ dan langsung menempeli Leo, teman dekatku disekolah. Berkulit hitam seperti Kai, sepupuku asal Jepang. Dan karena alasan lain, aku terpaksa menemani Leo yang juga menemani —dipaksa tepatnya— N menunggu jemputan.

Jika bukan karena mengingat malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Luhan hyung, sejak awal aku dengan senang hati meninggalkan Leo digelayuti oleh N. Sempat aku merasa –sedikit – kasihan pada Leo. Apa ia tidak 'gerah' di tempeli oleh makhluk kelebihan pigmen _tan_ itu?

Ah sudahlah..

Jalanan ramai karena kebetulan sudah jam makan siang. Aku jadi tak perlu merasa 'sepi' saat menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah.

JDAR!

Kepalaku terdongak begitu mendengar suara petir. Asyik membayangkan hal menyenangkan membuat aku lupa bahwa langit sedang mendung. Aku-pun berlari secepat mungkin karena mendung sudah amat pekat.

.

.

Cklek!

"Aku pulang!"

Kudengar suara eomma menyahut dari arah dalam. Saat aku hendak menaruh sepatu, mataku terpaku pada sebuah payung berwarna nila dalam keranjang bersama payung yang lain. Itu adalah payung satu – satunya milik Luhan hyung. Astaga rusa bodoh itu pasti lupa membawa payungnya kembali saat kemari.

"Sehunnie, ayo cepat masuk. Eomma sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu," Eomma datang dari dalam dan meraih ranselku.

ZRRAASSHH!

Kudengar hujan turun amat deras disertai angin kencang.

"Eomma, ini hari apa?"

"Ini hari selasa, Sehunnie. Waeyo hm?"

Ya tuhan! Bukankah Luhan hyung bilang dia hanya ada kelas sampai jam dua belas siang?

Aku langsung menyambar mantel kecil milikku disamping keranjang serta payung besar berwarna nila. Tanpa perduli eomma meneriakiku untuk tidak kemana – mana. Masa bodoh! Aku khawatir Luhan hyung kehujanan. Rusa manisku itu gampang sakit. Hidungnya pasti memerah keesokan harinya jika hari ini ia sampai kehujanan.

'Tunggu sebentar, hyung. Aku akan menjemputmu pulang.'

Sehun side end..

.

.

Luhan merasakan gelisah yang amat sangat tiga hari belakangan ini. Tapi rentetan _paper_, laporan dan bentuk tugas lain membutakannya akan waktu. Luhan bahkan tidak sempat menikmati akhir pekan meski hanya meneguk seduhan teh hangat di sore hari sambil bersantai barang tigapuluh menit. Ponselnya terbengkalai begitu saja. Sudah dijelaskan bukan? Semesteran ini Luhan membuat target nilainya harus mencapai diatas B demi Sehun.

Astaga.. Luhan baru saja menyadari kalau beberapa hari ini ia melupakan kekasih kecilnya.

"Lu, cepatlah. Nanti Min Seonsae mencoret namamu."

Dengan gelagapan, Luhan meraih berkasnya dan berdiri didepan. Hari ini mereka diharuskan mempresentasikan tugas akhir sebelum ujian semester. Berdehem demi menghilangkan kegugupannya. Jujur saja, Luhan ingin mengubur diri sekarang –kalau bisa– karena tatapan menusuk dari Min Seonsae. Tapi tidak! Demi janjinya kepada Sehun, hari ini ia harus berhasil dengan baik.

"Ehm.. Selama pagi semua. Saya akan mempresentasikan tugas akhir saya. Mohon bantuannya.."

Konyol sebenarnya Luhan menjadikan janjinya pada seorang bocah sebagai penyemangat. Tapi baginya itu bukan masalah karena tidak ada sisi buruk disana. Lagipula Luhan sendiri mulai merasa nyaman dengan keadaan. Lontaran demi lontaran kalimat panjang lebar dan santai ia gunakan. Dalam hati Luhan tersenyum puas karena menemukan senyum tipis dari Min Seonsae. Bukankah itu artinya beliau menilai tugas akhirnya tidak buruk?

Kriiiinggg!

"Hasil presentasi kalian akan saya umumkan minggu depan. Kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik. Selamat siang.."

Sepeninggal dosen, Luhan memasukkan dengan agak tergesa buku ke dalam ransel. Bebannya sudah berkurang. Tinggal mendalami beberapa referensi sebelum ujian nanti dan selebihnya ia _free._

"Lu, kajja kita ke kantin," ajak Lay. Namja ber_dimple_ manis itu duduk diatas meja Luhan. Memperhatikan Luhan sambil mengemut sebuah lollipop.

"Kau saja. Aku ingin bertemu Sehun. Pai paii…" Luhan langsung melesat keluar sambil memasang resleting ranselnya tergesa. Lay hanya melongo ditempat namun secepat kilat ia menyusul Luhan. Ia juga ingin bertemu bocah kecil itu. Sekalian menjernihkan kepalanya sedikit pasca tugas akhir ini.

.

.

Didalam kamar yang cukup luas. Dan ranjang tunggal besar. Sehun terbaring lemah dengan selang infuse ditangan kiri. Matanya yang sayu menutup, ia tertidur lelap. Tangannya disebelah kanan menggenggam ponsel dengan wallpaper dirinya bersama Luhan yang sangat kotor oleh tepung – tepung putih. Hyuna menyingkirkan ponsel itu pelan – pelan dari Sehun.

Udara cukup dingin didalam sini. Sebelah tangan Hyuna memegangi dahi Sehun. Panas. Sejak kemarin Sehun mengalami demam tinggi. Memandang sedih puteranya yang tergolek lemah, Hyuna hanya mampu pasrah. Sehun anak yang kuat. Tapi karena mental dan kondisinya kurang baik membuat demamnya tidak lekas sembuh.

"Sehunnie~"

Hyuna memandangi layar ponsel milik Sehun yang sengaja ia belikan. Sehun selalu merengek meminjam ponselnya untuk menghubungi Luhan. Tidak tega, Hyuna akhirnya memberikan ponsel pada Sehun. Ia ingat bagaimana Sehun berjingkrak kesenangan karena bisa terus menelepon laki – laki yang Hyuna anggap hyung kesayangan anaknya ini.

Tapi, sedekat apapun mereka Hyuna menaruh sedikit curiga. Jika ia perhatikan, Sehun nampak bergantung banyak pada Luhan. Kebanyakan akhir pekan Sehun biasa menghabiskannya bersama Luhan. Umumnya anak seumuran Sehun pastilah bermain dengan teman sebayanya tapi itu tidak terjadi pada Sehun. Bukannya Hyuna tidak perduli. Sebagai seorang eomma, pantas saja 'kan ia membiarkan anaknya bahagia? Maka dari itu selama ini Hyuna tidak mempermasalahkan bagaimana dekatnya Luhan dengan Sehun.

"Lihat tidak ya.."

Untuk kali ini, entah ada perasaan darimana Hyuna berkeinginan membuka isi ponsel Sehun. Bocah itu selalu melarang siapapun memegang ponselnya. Bahkan Hyuna sendiri, pengecualian untuk Luhan. Dan tanpa ragu – ragu, Hyuna mulai menjelajahi isi ponsel Sehun. Berikut gallery, Line hingga Kakao Talk.

Beberapa menit berlalu barulah Hyuna tahu seperti apa rasanya seseorang kehilangan oksigen.

"Kalian berhubungan.." ujarnya terbata. Ponsel dalam genggaman Hyuna terlepas begitu saja. Beruntung ponsel itu mendarat diatas ranjang.

Sembari mengembangkan paru – parunya yang menyempit, Hyuna keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

.

.

"Ya! Jangan menggelantungiku Lay. Gerah!"

Lay menatap sebal Luhan. Oke matanya memang sedikit berat makanya ia menggelantungi lengan Luhan supaya tidak terpisah di tengah pasar Myeondong yang ramai bukan main. Yaa.. Luhan mampir kemari karena ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Sehun. Lay sempat mencibir karena Luhan terkasan _girly_ tapi namja cantik itu tidak perduli.

"Aku mengantuk Lu~"

"Salahmu sendiri. Tadi aku sudah menawarimu untuk menunggu saja di mobil."

"Takut."

"Cih.. seperti anak perempuan saja," cetus Luhan mengulangi kata – kata Lay sebelumnya. Udara memang agak dingin tapi banyaknya manusia membuat hawa meningkat beberapa derajat. Luhan sampai berkeringat dibagian lengan kiri karena Lay turut andil meningkatkan produksi kelenjar keringatnya.

Setelah menghabiskan satu jam lamanya berkeliling, Luhan mendapat sepasang kalung dengan bandul berbentuk menyerupai bamboo kehijauan.

"Wah kau beruntung sekali, nak. Itu adalah kalung terakhir yang katanya membawa keberuntungan. Beberapa pembeli saja tidak menemukan itu padahal aku yakin sekali telah memajangnya disini," jelas ahjumma berumur cukup tua menatap ramah pada Luhan.

Mata Luhan begitu berbinar melihat bandul ini. Seperti mendapat sebuah dorongan kuat, tangannya tiba – tiba saja langsung meraih kalung itu tanpa memperhatikan kalung yang lain. "Ahjumma, benarkah ini bisa membawa keberuntungan?"

"Saya sudah bertahun – tahun menjual kalung – kalung hasil buatanku sendiri. Sebenarnya saya sempat tidak yakin. Kalung jenis ini saya buat hanya satu pasang saja setiap bulannya. Pasangan atau sahabat yang membeli kalung bamboo kehijauan ini biasanya akan kembali dengan status berbeda kesini. Apakah kau memiliki pasangan, anak muda?"

Lay menatap penuh selidik ahjumma itu. Dahinya berkerut banyak mendengar ucapan yang mengada – ada baginya. Ayolah ini era modern. Era dimana Kpop merajalela mungkin sampai pada kutub selatan. Mustahil hal yang begitu terjadi didunia ini. Lalu ia beralih pada Luhan yang tampak agak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Err sebenarnya yaa ada sih! Tapi~ ehh?!"

"Jangan meragukan seseorang yang seperti tidak terlihat mencintaimu. Adakalanya sesuatu lain menghalangi kepercayaan akan cinta itu sendiri jika kalian sendiri tidak mempercayainya. Takdir. Jika kau percaya dan yakin takdirmu adalah bersamanya, sejauh apapun laut memisahkan kalian pasti akan tetap bersatu."

Luhan merasa siraman air sejuk dihatinya yang sempat gundah. Dentuman kehangatan itu menghantam jiwanya. Perasaan hangat menjalar dan seluruh pikirannya dipenuhi akan Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Ah ya.. Luhan harus cepat menemui Sehun dan memberikan kalung ini. Dia pasti senang..

"Ahjumma, aku ambil ini. Terima kasih.."

Diperjalanan menuju rumah Sehun, Lay melirik Luhan yang terus tersenyum – senyum sambil menyetir.

"Lu, aku masih ingin hidup."

"Ck.. maksudmu apa eoh?"

"Aku takut melihat kau tersenyum – senyum begitu. Apa karena kalung bamboo tadi? Ohh ayolaahh~ itu hanya mitos."

Luhan mencibir. "Biarkan saja. Makanya carilah pacar. Jadi kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya," Luhan meringis karena mendapat timpukan sayang dari Lay.

.

.

Hyuna menghapus airmata dipipinya cepat – cepat ketika mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Serasa penampilannya lebih baik, Hyuna membukakan pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka, Hyuna kembali merasakan kegelisahan dan gundahnya merajai.

"Luhan.." lirihnya.

"Aa-annyeong Hyuna _auntie_. Lama tidak berjumpa," balas Luhan agak canggung. Pasalnya tatapan Hyuna tampak aneh tidak seperti biasanya. Lay sama canggungnya dengan Luhan. Jemari gemuknya melambai pada Hyuna yang menatap err- kosong?

Lama tidak mendapat respon, Luha mengernyit. Matanya melirik pada Lay yang hanya mneggendikkan bahu bingung. "_Auntie,_ gwaenchanayo?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hyuna yang terkesan melamun.

Hyuna tersadar dan cepat – cepat mengganti ekspressinya. Ia mempersilahkan keduanya masuk dan duduk diruang tamu. "Ada apa, Lu?"

"Kami ingin bertemu Sehun. Yah beberapa hari ini tugasku menumpuk sekali. Jadi tidak sempat kemari. Apa Sehun ada, _auntie_?"

Helaan nafas agak berat. Sesuatu mengganjal itu jelas tertangkap oleh mata Lay yang menatap awas pada gelagat aneh Hyuna. Tapi ia hanya diam karena tidak mau merusak buncahan bahagia Luhan. Lagipula Hyuna sepertinya menutupi itu.

"Sehun—dia sudah dua hari ini demam. Tapi tadi pagi sepertinya sudah baikan. Mau melihatnya?"

Bukannya Hyuna buta, ia melihat dengan jelas raut gelisah Luhan yang seperti kehilangan seperempat nyawa setelah mendengar kabar Sehun.

"Sehun sakit?" beo-nya terbata. Hyuna mengangguk.

Dan disinilah Luhan. Duduk disamping ranjang. Menyesal memang datang terlambat. Seharusnya Luhan bisa mengatur lebih baik waktunya kemarin. Seharusnya ia tidak teledor hari itu dan seharusnya juga dirinya tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan lupa akan Sehun. Dan Luhan menyesali karena mengabaikan firasatnya yang sekecil tetesan air saat mengira anak kecil itu adalah Sehun. Ia sedih dan merasa sangat bersalah. Sehun menjadi sakit karenanya.

"Sehun-ah.." lirih Luhan. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun yang terasa hangat akibat demam sambil memegangi sebelah tangan Sehun yang terkulai lemah.

Perlahan pupil dibalik kelopak mata Sehun bergerak – gerak. Tidak lama kemudian mutiara kecokelatan sayu Sehun terbuka sempurna dan langsung beradu pandang dengan iris caramel Luhan.

"Luhannie~"

Greep!

"Hiks.. Bodoh! Kenapa kau menjemputku waktu itu? Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyusahkan dirimu sendiri karenaku. Kau seharusnya mengingat perkataanku bocah nakal! Hiks.."

Sehun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya meski masih lemah dan belum bisa banyak bergerak. Tangan kecilnya melingkari leher Luhan dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara ceruk leher namja cantik kekasihnya itu.

Dari balik pintu, Lay menatap Hyuna yang terpaku melihat Sehun mencium Luhan tepat di bibir. Lay tahu seberapa syok ibu dari Sehun ini menyaksikan hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Saat membiarkan Luhan masuk lebih dulu, Lay menemukan Hyuna di dapur rumah sedang terisak kecil. Lay memang tidak menyapa Hyuna langsung. Tapi ia mendengar lirihan Hyuna mengenai Luhan dan anaknya dengan jelas.

Lay berfikir Hyuna bisa saja memaklumi atau bahkan sampai merestui mereka. Dilihat dari bagaimana Hyuna begitu menyayangi Sehun dan sangat menyukai Luhan. Hanya saja itu angan semata.

"Aku akan memisahkan mereka, Lay-sii."

Seandainya Luhan mendengar ini, ia yakin sahabat baiknya itu akan jatuh lemas seketika.

.

.

TBC

Holaa…

Yeun udah lama sekali ya gaapdet. Mian #bow

oKai bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Silahkan ripiu koment dan sejenisnya XD


	4. Chapter 4A

My Beloved Eight Years Old

Cast :

Hun Han

With

Lay

Genre : Romance, Fail!Fluff, lilbit Hurt

Rate : T

Summ : "Justru karena Luhan-lah aku berniat kita pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seoul! –Hyuna. Luhan– "Jangan berlagak seolah hubunganku dan Sehun masih ada harapan, Zhang Yixing!"

An :

Ini chapter terakhir yang ku-remake dan aku jadiin dua chapter. Setelah kubaca ulang dan melihat semua komentar kalian, rasanya chapter lalu terlalu dipaksakan endingnya (u,u) jadi pas udah dapet pencerahan, kubuat deh! Haha.. Semoga berkenan ya ^^

Selamat Membaca

~OoO~

Tidak semangat.

Itulah yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini. Rencana untuk bermanja – manja atau malah sebaliknya dengan Sehun lenyap tidak bersisa. Malah berganti rasa cemas luar biasa meskipun masih ada bagian _kecemasan_ yang Luhan rasakan. Hah, Luhan benar – benar merutuki saat dimana ia mengabaikan _insting_ bodohnya itu yang bekerja lambat.

"Ck! Bodoh! _Stupid Luhannie!"_ gerutunya pelan. Luhan berbalik menatap Lay. "Xing, aku ingin bulgogi. Kita mampir ke kedai itu saja, _nde?_"

Lay mengikuti intruksi Luhan tanpa protes atau bertanya. Salahkan otaknya yang sedang berkelana entah ke bumi belahan sebelah mana. Luhan terlalu hafal dengan sikap Lay. Makanya namja kelewat cantik untuk porsi laki – laki itu menggeret Lay langsung. Anak itu tidak akan protes selagi menyangkut urusan perut.

"_Ahjumma_, dua bulgogi porsi besar. Oh tambahkan untukku tambahkan cabainya lagi, _ahjumma_."

"Lu~ nanti perutmu sakit," peringat Lay setelah tersadar.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," Luhan sudah menenteng satu bungkus besar bulgoginya. "_Kajja!_ Aku sudah sangat lapar."

Keduanya berjalan menuju apartement milik Luhan. Tapi kali ini sangat sunyi karena keduanya terlarut dengan lamunan masing – masing. Luhan tampak setengah melamun dengan ekspresi sedih sambil menatapi _wallpaper_ di ponselnya. Irisnya berkaca – kaca sekaligus mendramatisir sembari meraba permukaan layar ponsel.

Lay memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ya tuhan, Lu~ Kau ini hati – hati kalau jalan. Kalau tadi aku tidak menarikmu, kau bisa – bisa menabrak tiang listrik!"

Luhan merengut pada Lay.

_Tsk!_

Bagaimanapun Lay sangat menyayangi Luhan. Tidak enak 'kan mengabaikan sahabat baikmu yang sedang murung itu menekuk wajahnya karena _wallpaper_ ponsel? oKai, ia tahu karena itu bukan _wallpaper _biasa. Melainkan foto Sehun.

Mengingat nama itu, Lay lagi – lagi merasa sesak di ulu hatinya kala menatap Luhan.

"_Ukh!"_

Luhan tersentak begitu mendengar Lay meringis.

"_Gwaenchanayo,_ Lay?" Luhan khawatir meskipun Lay hanya mengernyit tipis.

"Tidak apa – apa. Perutku sakit."

_Grumble – grumble_.

Tubuh Lay seketika kaku ditempat. Oh lihatlah Luhan sampai terkikik keras mendengar bunyi perut kelaparan sahabatnya itu. Tangan Luhan menepuk bahu Lay keras – keras sampai membuat si pemilik bahu kembali meringis. Kali ini benar – benar sakit.

"Kau ini, bilang saja kalau lapar. _Ppali_ masuk ke dalam."

Hah, setidaknya Luhan melupakan bagian dimana ia terus – menerus menyalahkan diri atas sakitnya Sehun. Namja itu tetap berusaha tersenyum. Mungkin karena selama ini Luhan selalu menjaga Sehun dengan baik dan hati – hati. Ia sudah tahu perihal kejadian yang mengakibatkan Sehun demam berhari – hari.

Lay jadi teringat kala Luhan mencuri kesempatan berbicara dengan Sehun. Bocah itu sempat ngambek dan mengabaikan sepiring bubur ditangan Luhan. Untung saja Hyuna _auntie_ meninggalkan mereka berdua. Karena Sehun dengan leluasa duduk dipangkuan Luhan sambil memakan buburnya. Lay tidak tahu kejadian setelah itu karena ia memilih membantu Hyuna _auntie _didapur.

Dan saat mereka hendak kembali ke kamar, Lay benar – benar merutuki Sehun yang dengan seenak perutnya mencium Luhan tepat dibibir. Melihat gelagat aneh Hyuna _auntie_ semakin jelas dan saat itulah Lay seolah mendapati dirinya berdiri didepan bom waktu. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan.."

~OoO~

Aroma menenangkan apartement Luhan sedikit banyak membuat Lay merasa nyaman. Kalau dipikir – pikir, Lay jadi mengerti kenapa Sehun sangat betah seharian di rumah Luhan. Bahkan sampai menginap. Mereka sempat membersihkan diri dahulu sebelum makan bersama.

Luhan menyantap bulgoginya dengan khidmat dan agak terburu.

Berbeda jauh dengan Lay. Perasaan tidak nyaman semakin gencar menggerogotinya. Perkataan Hyuna _auntie_ tiba – tiba saja melintas ditambah lagi melihat wajah Luhan yang berseri – seri. Sahabatnya itu tampak bertukar pesan _Line_. Kebiasaan Luhan yang sulit dihilangkan.

Lay jadi mempertimbangkan perihal eomma Sehun. Apakah ia harus memberitahunya?

"Sehun belum tidur, Lu?"

"Belum. Dia terus merengek padaku untuk menginap malam ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Lay menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku bersamanya, bocah itu tidak akan istirahat dengan benar," jawab Luhan datar. Sambil memamerkan _dimple_nya, Lay menggaruk pipinya.

Hening selanjutnya. Hanya bunyi dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring keramik terdengar memecah kesunyian. Luhan sudah meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan kembali berkutat dengan seperempat bulgoginya.

"Mmh Lu~ ada yang ingin ku—katakan?" Lay mengecilkan bagian akhir ragu.

Entah kenapa Luhan merasakan aura tegang dari sekitar badan Lay. Tapi Luhan menepisnya jauh – jauh. Lay 'kan terkadang aneh sampai – sampai ia sendiri kewalahan dengan itu.

"Apa? Kau mau meledekku?" Luhan mencoba merilekskan ketegangan Lay. Namja itu bergerak – gerak gelisah sembari menggigiti bibirnya yang tidak luput dari perhatian Luhan. "Kau sembelit?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Lay memasang wajah datar pada Luhan.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, rusa cina."

"Tampangmu berkata begitu," balas Luhan cuek.

"Ini serius!" ujar Lay penuh penekanan.

Luhan menghentikan acara makan malamnya. Raut keseriusan Lay mau tak mau menyita perhatian Luhan.

"Maafkan aku. Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pori – pori Lay. Rasa dingin beku menyelimuti ujung keduapuluh jari Lay bersamaan. Kebimbangan saat ini mengambil alih kendali pikiran namja ber_dimple_ itu. Lay sampai – sampai ingin pingsan saja. Kalau saja ini cuma hal biasa, ia akan baik – baik saja.

"Soal Sehun."

Luhan mengerut dahinya. Hanya mengatakan sesuatu saja kenapa Lay jadi aneh begini? Oh apa karena bulgogi yang mereka santap barusan? Tapi gelagat Lay benar – benar serius. Menyiratkan hal yang akan disampaikannya memiliki beban berat.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

Menarik nafas perlahan. Lalu menghembuskannya sedikit kuat. Lay menyingkirkan piringnya yang sudah kosong. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan turut selesai dengan makanannya. Lay bangkit dari meja meninggalkan begitu saja piringnya. Diikuti lagi oleh Luhan.

Mereka duduk di sofa ayunan beranda apartement Luhan di lantai dua. Lay memeluk bantal sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal dihadapannya.

"Hyuna _auntie_ sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian," lirihnya memakai intonasi nada 'mi'.

Bahu tegap Luhan menegang. Wajahnya memucat seperti kehabisan darah.

Lay memperhatikan mimic Luhan sebelum kembali melanjutkan dengan hati – hati.

"W-waktu itu, beliau memergoki kalian berciuman di kamar. Sebenarnya aku sudah menangkap gelagat tidak menyenangkan dari beliau. Tapi aku benar – benar tidak menyangka kalian akan melakukan itu."

Tidak tahu. Luhan benar – benar tidak tahu. Kecemasan yang selama ini ia pendam rapat – rapat mencuat ke permukaan. Cepat atau lambat pasti Hyuna _auntie_ mengendus hubungan mereka. Tapi yang tidak Luhan sadari itu bisa datang kapan saja dan ia kaget. Ini datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

"Satu lagi.."

Luhan menahan nafas. Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan terburuk yang sudah muncul k epermukaan, ia berharap hal yang paling amat sangat ia takutkan tidak terjadi.

"Hyuna _auntie_ berniat memisahkan kalian."

Dan runtuhlah sudah semua pertahanan Luhan demi menahan beban berat di bahunya. Namja manis dengan iris_ sparkle_ lucu bak perempuan itu tergugu tanpa suara dalam dekapan Lay. Luhan merasa tulang – belulangnya terpisah, persendiannya tercerai – berai, dan aliran darahnya mengering. Paru – paru pemompa oksigen demi memperpanjang hidupnya-pun seolah mengempis dan susut sama sekali.

"_Uljima_, sahabatku," Lay memeluk erat Luhan yang seperti kehilangan nyawa. Untuk saat ini ia membiarkan Luhan menumpahkan kegundahannya sebelum memikirkan cara lain. Setidaknya Lay harus melakukan sesuatu agar kehancuran yang Luhan alami tidak sepenuhnya hilang menjadi serpihan tidak berguna.

Lay.. dengan mengatasnamakan persahabatan mereka.

Akan membuat puing – puing hati Luhan menjadi _puzzle_ yang suatu hari nanti dapat ia temukan kunci pelengkapnya. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Luhan sehancur ini. Jika dulu ia meremehkan hubungan itu, namun kali ini tidak.

~OoO~

Dalam sebuah bangunan megah berfasilitas lengkap. Aura kebahagiaan yang biasa memancar disegala penjuru ruangan kini berganti menjadi sama suramnya dengan rumah tak berpenghuni. Disudut temaram bermandikan cahaya lampu tidur, Hyuna duduk merapat di kepala ranjang sembari menekuk kakinya.

Bahunya bergetar. Pipinya basah bersimbah airmata. Bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Iringan music malam desau angin menggerakkan helai daun, menciptakan alunan lagu sunyi mencekam. Sama halnya dengan hati selembut kapas milik seorang ibu, tengah menangisi takdir kejam dunia. Cap kegagalan seolah melekat sempurna di sanubarinya. Ia merasa bodoh, tidak berguna, dan tak pantas menyandang status 'ibu' didalam istana ini.

Bayangan pondasi rumah tangganya seperti hancur menimpa tubuhnya yang terkapar. Begitu melihat ketidaknormalan menimpa anak tunggal kebanggaannya.

"Harus bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini pada Hyunseung.."

Cklek!

Belum kering air liurnya, sosok sang suami dengan gagah berdiri di ambang pintu. Lengkap dengan satu paket senyum hangat tertuju untuk sang istri. Hyuna tidak berani membalik badan. Buru – buru ia menghapus airmata dipipinya dan bersikap seolah semua baik – baik saja.

"_Yeobo_, kau sudah pulang?"

Cup.

Hyunseung memberikan tas kerjanya pada sang istri. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa disana, mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian di tempat kerja. Sepertinya ia belum menyadari raut sedih sang istri. Cahaya redup lampu menyamarkannya begitu baik.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kita?"

Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Hyuna menegang. Tangannya mengerat tas kerja Hyunseung. Beruntung ia berdiri memunggungi sang suami, sehingga raut suram itu tidak terlihat. Jika tadi ia memiliki tekad bulat untuk menceritakan ini lebih dahulu, nampaknya Hyuna mulai berbelok arah.

"_Yeobo_.."

Hyunseung tengah melonggarkan dasi yang terasa begitu mencekik dilehernya. Atensinya langsung berubah begitu mendengar suara serak sang istri terdengar. Parau, menyiratkan sakit tak kasat mata. Bahu sempitnya meluruh ke bawah, kehilangan semangat namun berapi – api dalam waktu bersamaan.

"_Nde_, _chagiya_?"

Hyuna memantapkan hatinya. Demi menyelamatkan anaknya dari garis takdir kejam yang tidak bisa ia terima seujung kukupun!

"Besok—kita akan berangkat ke Indonesia dan menetap di South Borneo," ujarnya mantap. Hyuna tahu suaminya terkejut setelah ini dan meminta penjelasan. Tapi keputusan _dadakan_nya ini tidak akan ia rubah.

"Pindah? Kenapa tiba – tiba begitu, sayang?"

"Aku hanya ingin!" jawab Hyuna cepat. "Tiket untuk kita bertiga sudah kupesan. Pesawat akan berangkat pukul 10 pagi. Semua barang – barang yang dperlukan sudah kusiapkan. Jadi—kau bisa istirahat malam ini _yeobo_."

Sedikit gusar, Hyunseung meraih tas ditangan istrinya dan meletakkan dengan lembut diatas ranjang. Tangannya membalik badan sang istri. Memperhatikan raut terluka sang istri, sedikit banyak ia marah akan keputusan istrinya yang begitu tiba – tiba. Tapi melihat raut ini, kemarahannya tertahan.

"Ceritakan padaku jika ada sesuatu mengganggu. Aku suamimu. Kita sudah bersumpah untuk selalu ada satu sama lain dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Gegabah tidak akan membuat kita bahagia, sayang."

"Hiks.."

Hyunseung merengkuh badan istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menyadari bahwa sakit yang diemban sang istri nampaknya bukan masalah biasa. Tapi ia memilih untuk menunggu emosi istrinya mereda. Bisik kalimat penenang tidak terputus dari telinga Hyuna.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan Sehun, hm? Dia pasti akan sangat sedih karena kehilangan Luhan."

Sreet!

"Justru karena Luhan-lah aku berniat kita pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seoul! Karena namja itu.. Namja itu sudah membuat Sehun sakit! Ditambah lagi mereka, diam – diam.. menjalin hubungan terlarang dibelakang kita. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anakku tersesat karena pengaruh namja cina itu!"

Terkejut? Tidak. Hyunseung tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali. Matanya menatap teduh sang istri yang selesai meluapkan amarahnya.

"Kau yakin, _yeobo_? Kita semua tahu seberapa penting Luhan bagi anak kita?"

"Kulakukan ini-pun demi kebaikannya, Oh Hyunseung!" Hyuna menggeram marah dengan nada rendah. Emosi-nya masih meluap – luap. "Dia memberi pengaruh buruk untuk Sehun. Namja _pedo_ seperti dia pantas untuk dijauhkan dari anakku."

"Dia anakku juga, Oh Hyuna," Hyunseung mengingatkan dengan nada santai. "Tapi apa kau siap dengan yang akan terjadi pada Sehun nanti?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mendukung keputusanku? Dan membiarkan Sehun terjebak dilingkaran neraka?!"

"Tahan emosimu!"

Hyuna bungkam. Gelagat seperti itu sudah ia hafal diluar kepala. Hyunseung sedang tidak mau dibantah.

"Aku hanya sedikit mengingatkanmu. Selama ini, Sehun sama sekali tidak menolak perintahmu, melakukan semua yang kau ajarkan, bahkan menelan empedu-pun sudah dijalankannya," Hyunseung melempar jas asal ke sofa. "Dan disana, aku kehilangan sosok putraku yang ceria, yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Secara tidak langsung aku memang menyalahkanmu atas itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena Sehun sendiri melakukannya dengan senang hati. Sampai akhirnya Luhan datang ke kehidupan Sehun. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Hyuna memberi gelengan lemah. Ucapan sang suami melecut hatinya.

"Aku mendapatkan anakku kembali. Kau tidak tahu saja, setiap ada kesempatan Sehun mengunjungiku di kantor bersama Luhan. Meskipun aku tahu Luhan sengaja melakukan itu dan sedikit raut keterpaksaan dari Sehun, aku tidak perduli. Karena lama – kelamaan hubunganku dengannya kembali berjalan baik seperti dulu."

"Tapi.."

"Hyuna.. Kumohon, hargai perasaan Sehun. Kita mencintainya, dan dia satu – satunya malaikat dirumah ini. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Luhan turut serta. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Rahang manis Hyuna mengeras. Entah kenapa nama itu ibarat korek api yang menyulut amarahnya. Sedikit banyak ia mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan oleh Hyunseung.

"Apa anak itu yang menghasutmu, suamiku?"

"_Mwoya.."_

Hyuna mundur beberapa langkah. "Sedikitpun aku tidak rela Sehun menjadi korban pedofil anak itu. Suka atau tidak, aku akan pergi membawa Sehun. Berkeraslah dengan keputusanmu, maka kau tidak akan menemukan Sehun lagi dalam hidupmu."

Dengan tergesa, Hyuna berjalan keluar kamar dan membanting pintu kamar keras. Menyisakan sang suami yang memejamkan mata lelahnya erat.

"Sehunnie~ appa gagal membantumu, nak."

~OoO~

Pagi – pagi sekali Sehun sudah bangun. Terusik lebih tepatnya. Ia menggeliat dibalik kungkungan selimut tebal yang menutupinya. Kepalanya sedikit ringan. Sehun merasa sedikit lebih segar dari hari kemarin. Oh, mungkin ini karena Luhan yang kemarin datang dan meminumkannya obat.

Sebenarnya tidak juga, bodoh.

"Eomma~"

Sehun mengucek matanya yang agak gatal. Tidak ada siapa – siapa di kamarnya. Sehun menggerak – gerakkan badan ketika merasa ada sesuatu mengganjal dipunggungnya. Tangan kecilnya meraih benda itu.

"Ponselnya.." tangan mungilnya mengusap layar ponsel itu dan menghidupkannya. Banyak hal menyenangkan didalam ponselnya dan yang terpenting foto sosok manis _namjachingu_nya banyak sekali disana. Sehun cemas kalau sampai benda persegi ini rusak.

Meletakkan dengan benar ponsel itu dinakas, Sehun turun dari ranjangnya keluar kamar.

Sembuh dari sakit lantas membuat perut Sehun keroncongan untuk hari pertama kesembuhannya. Sehun sedikit membayangkan eomma hari ini memasak makanan kesukaannya yang banyak. Kembali ia berkelana dengan imajinasinya. Seperti mengajak Luhan makan bersama. Tentu saja kekasihnya itu harus menyuapinya nanti.

"Eomma~"

Sehun menatap bingung eomma-nya yang mondar – mandir dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih. Ia yang tidak tahu apa – apa mengerut dahi.

"Mau kemana eomma?"

Tampak eomma Sehun terkejut melihat Sehun sudah berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi mengantuk. Bocah kecil itu kembali mengucek pelan matanya yang mengabur, efek bangun tidur. Stamina tubuh Sehun belum pulih benar.

Hyuna menggendong Sehun dan mendudukkannya diatas meja.

"Pagi Sehun. Sudah baikan, hm?"

"_Nde! _Ah, eomma. Nanti aku akan meminta Luhan ge kemari lagi. Boleh 'kan?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

Seketika Hyuna menegang ditempatnya. Pernyataan itu menyulut emosi tertahan dalam dirinya sekejap. Tapi tidak mungkin ia menampakkan ketidaksukaannya itu. Hyuna mencoba membenahi deru nafasnya yang mulak tak beraturan. Saat hendak menjawab, tiba – tiba Hyunseung muncul dengan pakaian sama rapinya dengan Hyuna.

"Pagi Sehun sayang," Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang appa. "Kau sudah sehat rupanya."

"Appa, nanti aku mau mengajak Luhan ge main ke rumah. Boleh 'kan appa?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk leher Hyunseung sayang. Disamping itu, Hyunseung senang anaknya bermanja – manja begini kepadanya. Ia memasang raut seceria mungkin didepan bocah ini. Ahh.. dalam hati, Hyunseung begitu menyayangkan atas yang akan terjadi nanti. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menemukan lagi Sehun, bahkan bisa lebih dingin dari ini.

Sehun adalah anaknya. Jadi dia tahu akan hal itu.

"Ayo minum susumu, Sehun. Ini eomma buatkan. Lekas minum mumpung masih hangat."

Sehun langsung meneguk habis susunya. Kedua orang tuanya memandang Sehun dengan pandangan yang berbeda – beda. Lagipula Sehun hanya bocah biasa, ia tidak peka dengan situasi yang diluar kemampuan otaknya. Tangan kecil itu meletakkan gelas susunya yang sudah kosong ke meja. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun menguap. Kantuk tiba – tiba kembali menyerangnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sehun kembali terlelap dengan kepala terkulai di bahu Hyunseung.

Hyunseung menatap sedikit nyalang pada Hyuna.

"Kau apakan Sehun?"

"Angkat anak ini dan kita berangkat. Setengah jam lagi pesawat berangkat, suamiku sayang. Kau harus membantuku. Jika tidak itu berarti sama saja kau tidak perduli pada Sehun," Hyuna melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. Ada beberapa barang yang perlu ia siapkan sebelum berangkat.

~OoO~

Sunyi.

Luhan amat berantakan dengan kaus kebesaran yang ia gunakan. Rambutnya awut – awutan dan—frustasi teramat sangat. Sejak semalam Luhan kesulitan memejamkan matanya. Deret perkataan Lay berputar – putar dikepalanya. Ponsel persegi panjang diatas meja terus berkedip dan bergetar beberapa kali. Luhan mengabaikannya. Ia meringkuk diatas sofa dengan bibir menggumam entah apa. Mungkin sebuah mantera penghalang keberangkatan Sehun pagi ini?

Cklek!

Brak!

"Luhan!"

Kepalanya menoleh lemah pada Lay yang merangsek masuk ke apartementnya. Pemuda itu tampak cemas dan hampir sama berantakannya dengan Luhan.

"ASTAGA! Aku mencarimu kemana – mana ternyata kau ada disini? Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?!"

Bungkam. Belah bibir ranum yang manis jika dipagut itu mengatup rapat. Matanya memandang lurus namun tatapannya kosong. Lay menarik lengan Luhan agar namja itu berdiri dari acar meringkuknya.

"Jangan diam saja! Cuci mukamu dan kita ke bandara. Cepat!" titah Lay sembari mendorong badan ringkih Luhan. Namun namja itu menepisnya.

"Untuk apa? Sehun akan pergi meninggalkanku. Hyuna_ auntie_ pasti jijik dengan pedofil sepertiku, karena sudah menodai anaknya. Aku tidak mau, Lay."

Geram. Lay menggertakkan giginya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau menyerah secepat ini, hah? Dulu aku memang mengolok – olok hubungan kalian yang tidak masuk akal itu. Tapi aku sadar kalau kalian saling membutuhkan! Apa itu tak cukup untukmu, Luhan?!"

"Jangan berlagak seolah hubunganku dan Sehun masih ada harapan, Zhang Yixing!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Marah. Luhan sangat marah atas tindakan sok pahlawan Lay yang hanyalah omong kosong!

"Cukup Luhan! Aku begini karena kau sahabatku! Kau kira aku ini buta, hah?! Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat kau sebahagia itu bersama laki – laki lain. Tapi saat bersama Sehun aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri cahaya kehidupanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Luhan menutup telinganya.

"Hentikan!"

"Sadarlah Xi Luhan! Sebelum kau menyesal!"

Airmata Luhan menetes perlahan dari ujung matanya yang tertutup. Luhan takut, sejujurnya ia takut membuka mata untuk melihat kenyataan pahit didepan matanya. Ia takut oksigennya terserap habis oleh bumi. Harapan? Luhan bahkan ragu harapan itu masih ada untuk dirinya yang begitu hina. Ya, Luhan merasa hina. Sudah menodai bocah delapan tahun dalam sebuah hubungan. Dan melanggar dua ketentuan Tuhan sekaligus.

Kurang hina apalagi dirinya?

"Aku tidak bisa, Yixing. Aku—"

BUGH!

"Aku apa hah?"

BUGH!

Luhan meringis sambil memegangi rahangnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Tidak sempat membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Lay, tapi ia membiarkan sahabatnya itu memukulinya. Ini hanyalah pukulan biasa jika dibandingkan dengan hatinya yang sakit berkali – kali lipat.

Pukulan Lay sudah berhenti. Lay duduk sambil membiarkan Luhan yang mencoba bangkit dari rebahannya dilantai, menyangga pada kaki sofa. Luhan menidurkan kepalanya yang tiba – tiba saja berubah berat. Tapi tidak sampai membuat Luhan memejamkan mata.

Lama mereka membiarkan keheningan menguasai. Tidak ada yang buka suara. Lay sendiri menunggu. Ia menganggap ini undian. Ia hanya perlu mendengar pengharapan Luhan dan langsung membawa namja ini kepada Sehun. Tapi jika yang terjadi sebaliknya, Lay akan pergi.

Luhan terbatuk – batuk. Sedikit memaksa matanya terbuka dan menemukan iris cokelat Lay menatapnya datar. Banyak hal berkecamuk didalam pikiran Luhan. Menimbang kembali keraguannya yang mengambang tidak jelas. Tapi melihat Lay menatapnya yakin..

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Lay.."

~OoO~

"Biar aku menggendongnya," Hyunseung mengambil alih Sehun dari istrinya. Hyuna tampak sibuk membenahi semua beberapa bawaan mereka. Pemberitahuan keberangkatan sudah terdengar beberapa saat yang lalu.

Melihat Hyuna sibuk, Hyunseung melirik kerumunan penumpang yang tengah bersiap juga. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat tiak membawa banyak perlengkapan. Setahunya, Indonesia memiliki banyak tempat wisata alam. Mungkin diantara mereka akan berlibur ke sana. Ahh.. kalau sempat Hyunseung akan merencanakan acara liburan bersama keluarga kecilnya nanti ke Flores.

Tapi..

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Hyunseung perhatikan.

"Dimana anak itu.."

Sreet!

"Apa yang kau cari, suamiku?"

Hyunseung membalik badan santai, menghentikan acara mengamatinya.

"Hanya memperhatikan mereka."

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

Meski ada keengganan dimata suaminya, Hyuna memaksa Hyunseung untuk meninggalkan area tunggu. Dan entah kenapa istri cantiknya itu melangkah tergesa, seperti di kejar oleh sesuatu. Tapi Hyunseung tetap berusaha menahan laju kakinya sedikit.

"Pelan sedikit. Nanti Sehun terjatuh bagaimana?" Hyunseung membenahi letak _beanie_ hitam yang dipakai Sehun. Bocah lucu itu menggumam tak nyaman namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali terlelap. Wajah polos nan menggemaskan Sehun malah membuat Hyunseung iba setengah mati. Bagaimana keadaan Sehun setelah ini?

"Setidaknya appa ingin kau melihatnya terakhir kali, sayang," lirih Hyunseung pelan. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang dimana kerumunan penumpang mulai memadat. Hyuna terus menggeret paksa Hyunseung.

"Cepatlah suamiku."

'Hamba mohon, Tuhan,' Hyunseung membatin guna memanjatkan do'a demi anaknya tercinta. Tidak ada salahnya ia menyalakan harapan kecil untuk kebahagian puteranya kelak.

"SEHUN!"

Hyunseung langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Matanya menelisik diantara kerumunan penumpang yang berjejalan seperti ikan sarden. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi surai kecokelatan yang ia kenali tampak bergerak susah payah.

'Anak itu..'

Melihat Hyuna lengah mengawasinya, Hyunseung lantas berbalik dan berlari menyongsong sosok namja manis yang memanggil nama putera-nya barusan. Itu adalah suara pemilik kebahagiaan tunggal Sehun-nya. Ia tidak perduli setelah ini Hyuna akan membencinya, tapi setidaknya Hyunseung masih sempat memberikan mereka jalan.

Luhan tidak tahu dan tergesa. Bersama dengan Lay disampingnya, ia menjelajahi penumpang tujuan bandara Soetta yang sudah akan berangkat. Keramaian ini nyaris ingin membuat Luhan berteriak lantang guna menyingkirkan mereka dari sana. Memberinya jalan untuk menemukan kekasih kecilnya.

"Lu! Itu tuan Oh!"

Sontak Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Lay, dimana tampak laki – laki paruh baya dengan anak kecil dalam gendongannya berjalan mendekati ke arah mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang Luhan perhatikan.

Melainkan sosok dalam gendongan Tuan Oh.

Itu adalah cahaya kehidupannya selama beberapa waktu ini. Luhan melihatnya terlelap nyaman.

"Sehun! Hiks.."

Begitu mereka sampai, Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun yang masih dalam gendongan Hyunseung. Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum maklum dan perih disaat bersamaan. Perlahan ia melepaskan gendongannya, membiarkan Luhan mengambil alih Sehun dalam rengkuhan Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Aku sengaja membiarkan kalian untuk bertemu."

Namja cantik dengan paras rupawan itu tergugu kembali. Bocah kecil itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan erat Luhan. Tapi tidak sampai membuat Sehun membuka tirai matanya demi memamerkan pupil kecokelatan yang sangat digemari Luhan.

"Sehunnie~ -hiks- ini gege~"

Luhan menatap wajah terlelap Sehun. tidak ada tanda – tanda kemungkinan Sehun terbangun, membuat dirinya terheran.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun, hm? Tak ingin melihat gege?" Luhan terisak pelan karena Sehun tak juga membuka matanya. "Hei bukan karena kau sudah sembuh jadi tidak menyapa gege lagi, begitu Sehun?"

Iris Luhan melirik pada Hyunseung.

"Istriku memberinya obat tidur. Jadi percuma saja kalau kau membangunkannya, Luhan," jawab Hyunseung dengan tatapan menyesal.

Luhan merasa perih dihatinya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Sehun.

"Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan menyatukan bibiranya dengan bibir kecil Sehun. Hanya sekedar menyatukan namun itu berefek hebat baginya. Gemuruh hangat cinta mereka meluap bersamaan dengan sesak dimana kenyataan pahit membentang didepan mereka. Luhan benar – benar ingin sekali melenyapkan seisi dunia yang menentang kebersamaannya dan Sehun. Tapi seegois apapun ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Hubungan tak lazim tentu memiliki rintangan paling berat dibanding hubungan wajar yang normal.

Setelahnya, Luhan kembali memberi satu kecupan penuh perasaan didahi Sehun. Dan di detik yang sama, seteter bulir bening mengalir dipipinya. Jatuh tepat diatas kelopak mata bocah dalam gendongannya. Luhan sangat tidak rela melepas Sehun. Rasa kecintaannya begitu menggebu untuk bocah delapan tahun ini.

Tapi bisakah Luhan menghidupkan harapannya dengan nyala api kecil?

"Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai hatiku tak tahan lagi.."

Luhan menyerahkan Sehun kembali.

"Maafkan _uncle_, Luhan. Hanya ini yang bisa _uncle _perbuat demi kalian. _Uncle_ yakin kalian tidak akan terpisahkan lagi. Untuk sementara ini bersabarlah dahulu dan percaya padaku.."

Dengan sepenuh tidak rela, Luhan mengangguk berat. Lay yang berdiri disampingnya mengelus bahu sempit Luhan, menenangkan.

"Saya percaya padamu, _uncle_."

"Kami pamit, Luhan. Dan kamu, tolong jaga pendamping malaikatku ini."

Lay mengangguk. Keduanya melambai tangan pada Tuan Oh yang menghilang ditengah kerumunan penumpang lainnya. Sementara Luhan langsung berbalik begitu sileut kedua ayah – anak itu sudah tidak lagi terlihat.

Disisi lain..

Sehun tampak membuka sedikit matanya yang agak berat. Tapi tidak sampai terbuka sepenuhnya.

Iris cokelat itu menangkap sileut samar tubuh kekasihnya tercinta. Sileut itu menjauh dan semakin menjauh. Hingga sebuah pintu bening membatasi pandangannya dan Luhan tampak kabur sama sekali. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang lemah.

"Gege.. _kkajima andwae~_"

TBC

HUUUKKSSS TuT ini di remake knapa jd drama gajelas?

Udahlah ga apa –apa kaliyaa U,U kalopun ada yg protes, kek ny percuma. Aku cuma ngedengerin reader yg review ff-ku dari awal sampai akhir.

Well isinya gabeda jauh dg chap yg sebelumny ya? Xixixixixii…

Ini jadi dua betewe. Soalny kepanjangan kalo semua -_-

Last

Ripiu?


	5. Chapter 4B

My Beloved Eight Years Old

Cast : Hun Han

Other cast : Lay, Hyunseung, &amp; Hyuna etc.

Genre : Romance, Fail!Fluff, lilbit Hurt

Rate : M

Summ : Jika kalian bertanya, Luhan menyimpang. Itu sangat benar bahkan Luhan tak akan membantahnya. Dan jika kalian juga bertanya kalau bocah delapan tahun bernama Sehun itu kekasihnya, Luhan juga tak akan pernah mengelak. Ia mencintai bocah delapan tahun tersebut, bahkan ketika dipisahkan sekalipun ia rela menunggu hingga usianya sendiri melewati angka tigapuluh tahun. Karena ia percaya, Sehun akan kembali.

Warn! Yaoi. NC pake lobak *^*)/

An : Yang nungguin, maapin aku ,) semoga ch akhir ini ngk mengecewakan kalian ya? Aku kasih NC kok yang agak anu wkwkwk…

.

.:OoO:.

.

_Chp sebelumnya.._

"_Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai hatiku tak tahan lagi.."_

_Luhan menyerahkan Sehun kembali._

"_Maafkan uncle, Luhan. Hanya ini yang bisa uncle perbuat demi kalian. Uncle yakin kalian tidak akan terpisahkan lagi. Untuk sementara ini bersabarlah dahulu dan percaya padaku.."_

_Dengan sepenuh tidak rela, Luhan mengangguk berat. Lay yang berdiri disampingnya mengelus bahu sempit Luhan, menenangkan._

"_Saya percaya padamu, uncle."_

"_Kami pamit, Luhan. Dan kamu, tolong jaga pendamping malaikatku ini."_

_Lay mengangguk. Keduanya melambai tangan pada Tuan Oh yang menghilang ditengah kerumunan penumpang lainnya. Sementara Luhan langsung berbalik begitu sileut kedua ayah – anak itu sudah tidak lagi terlihat._

_Disisi lain.._

_Sehun tampak membuka sedikit matanya yang agak berat. Tapi tidak sampai terbuka sepenuhnya._

_Iris cokelat itu menangkap sileut samar tubuh kekasihnya tercinta. Sileut itu menjauh dan semakin menjauh. Hingga sebuah pintu bening membatasi pandangannya dan Luhan tampak kabur sama sekali. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang lemah._

"_Gege.. kkajima andwae~"_

.

Selamat Membaca

.

Angin berhembus sepoi – sepoi, menebar wangi bunga melati segar. Wangi itu menusuk indera penciuman Luhan. Berjalan gontai, tatapan kosong seperti kehilangan nyawa. Kakinya lemas, namun ia paksa untuk melangkah. Luhan seperti orang mabuk. Mengusap wajahnya kasar sampai mencakar dinding beton yang ia temuipun mungkin akan Luhan lakukan. Rasa frustasi itu menyelubungi relung hatinya yang kini kosong. Menyisakan setitik harapan kecil redup disudut tergelap. Ia ingin marah. Luhan sangat ingin membantai penghalang apapun yang begitu kejam memisahkannya dengan bocah sekecil Sehun.

Bukannya apa.

Karena ia tidak bisa menyalahkan cinta tumbuh di taman bunga berduri yang mereka tanam bersama.

"Lu~"

Lay menatap sedih sahabat baiknya. Sedikit banyak Lay turut menyesal karena sebagian peristiwa itu disebabkan olehnya, keteledorannya tidak memberi peringatan lebih awal. Lay memang sudah berusaha memperbaikinya, tapi itu sedikit. Sangat sedikit.

"Setidaknya aku berterima kasih banyak padamu, Lay," Luhan tersenyum miris. "Aku masih sempat melihat alis matanya yang seperti _angry bird_ itu dan menciumnya," ia terkekeh. Kepalan punggung tangan Luhan menutup kekehannya sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

"_Mianhae,_ Lu~ A-aku.." Lay sungguh sulit meneruskan. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Luhan menggeleng sedih. "Sudahlah. Mungkin inilah yang Tuhan gariskan untukku."

Hati seorang Lay sangat mudah tersentuh. Ia memejamkan matanya demi meredakan rasa sesak penyesalannya terhadap Luhan. Sahabat baiknya itu kini tersenyum lemah sebelum pamit pulang. Sendirian.

Ditengah langit yang menggelap, Lay menatap sendu bahu rapuh Luhan hilang di ujung jalan.

"Percayalah aku disampingmu, sahabat baikku."

.:OoO:.

Malam ini hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Membawa kesegaran pada hati yang kering, mengurangi perih luka, dan membasahi keserakahan akan hati seseorang atas keegoisannya. Semua makhluk hidup membutuhkan air sebagai bagian dari sekian banyak kebutuhan untuk bertahan hidup setelah makanan. Jika ketiadaan salah satunya, tentu keseimbangan rantai kehidupan rusak.

Seandainya guyuran airmata bumi bisa meredakan siksa yang menderanya saat ini, bolehkah Luhan berharap _air_nya datang?

Cklek!

"Lu, aku masuk ya?"

Dari balik pintu, Lay berjalan pelan sembari menatap sedih bahu rapuh Luhan. Seminggu setelah kepergian Sehun banyak perubahan terjadi disana – sini, tak terkecuali hati seseorang. Lay sungguh mengerti bagaimana _sakit_ yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya satu kali tanpa melepas atensi dari guyuran air dibalik jendela kamar. Kakinya terlipat, Luhan membiarkan hatinya berkelana menyusuri sisa – sisa kenangan manis ketika bersama Sehun selama mereka tinggal dalam satu Negara.

Samar – samar telinganya mendengar rengekan datar Sehun.

"_Ck.. Payah."_

Haha.. Decakan Sehun memang selalu terdengar menyebalkan. Lihat? Luhan menjadi kekanakan hanya karena decakan dari bocah berumur delapan tahun yang sok dewasa.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukan itu, bocah?"

"_Tentu. Berikan padaku dan tunggu disitu."_

Senyumnya terkulum. Luhan menunduk sembari menahan tawa. Begitu melihat kerutan didahi Sehun meski rautnya tetap sama seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa menyelesaikannya?"

Dan Luhan tergelak kala melihat Sehun menggembungkan pipi serta memalingkan wajah berlainan arah darinya malu. Sehun-nya memang lucu, sangat lucu.

"Haha.. Sehun-ah.. Bocah nakal, hahaha.."

Tes!

"Lu? LU!"

Lantas mata Luhan membuka, tatapan kosongnya berganti menjadi hidup. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dimana Lay sudah berdiri sembari memegangi kedua bahunya keras. Suara rintik hujan dan percikan air di kaca jendela menyadarkan Luhan akan dunia indahnya barusan berganti lagi. Luhan menatap Lay penuh tanya.

"Lay?" matanya bergulir ke arah samping kasur. Mencari sesuatu. "Dimana Sehun? Apa dia sudah pulang? Bocah nakal! Sudah berani tidak berpamitan padaku eoh?!"

Hal itu sungguh mengejutkan Lay. Apa Luhan sudah gila?!

"Sadar Lu! Buka matamu!"

Kini ganti Luhan menatap tidak mengerti pada Lay. Sahabat baiknya itu menatap khawatir padanya. Kenapa denganku?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah pergi Lu."

"Tidak! Barusan aku menertawakannya karena sudah meremehkan tugasku, Lay! Kau ini mengada – ngada saja. Oh atau kalian sedang bermain petak umpet denganku? Baiklah aku akan mencari bocah itu!" jawab Luhan menggebu – gebu.

Greep!

"Luhan. Hentikan! Sadarlah Lu!" Lay memeluk erat badan mungil nan rapuh Luhan. Sebegitu besarnya 'kah pengaruh Sehun bagi jiwa Luhan yang nyatanya jauh lebih dewasa? Seharusnya sebagai pihak yang bisa mengontrol diri dengan baik, Lay tidak akan menemukan Luhan sampai sehancur ini. Sehun seolah benar – benar turut membawa serta seluruh kehidupan Luhan tak bersisa.

"Hiks! Lay dia disini Lay! Hiks.. aku akan menemukannya!"

Malam itu, diantara nada rintik hujan dan percikan airmata bumi. Lay sama sekali tidak melepaskan rengkuhannya dari Luhan. Namja cantik itu terisak – isak menumpahkan rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya. Lay sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Ingatlah Lu. Dia akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Kau sudah berjanji akan terus menunggunya, bukan? Lakukanlah kalau memang dia yang kau pilih dan bisa membuatmu bahagia. Masih ada aku yang akan selalu menemanimu.."

Luhan mengangguk samar diantara isakannya.

'Terima kasih banyak, Lay.'

Jika saja Luhan tidak memilik teman seperti Lay, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini. Hh, untuk sekarang biarkan Luhan membenahi hatinya baik – baik. Bukan membiasakan tanpa Sehun, tapi mengganti perih itu dengan sebuah ketegaran dan menunggu _puzzle_ hatinya kembali.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan, Lu."

Lay mengeluarkan kalung berbandul bambu yang ia kenal. Itu adalah kalung tempo hari yang ingin Luhan berikan pada Sehun saat menjenguk bocah itu. Ya tuhan, bagaimana ia sampai lupa?

"Ini 'kan.."

"_Jangan meragukan seseorang yang seperti tidak terlihat mencintaimu. Adakalanya sesuatu lain menghalangi kepercayaan akan cinta itu sendiri jika kalian tidak mempercayainya. Takdir. Jika kau percaya dan yakin takdirmu adalah bersamanya, sejauh apapun laut memisahkan kalian pasti akan tetap bersatu."_

Luhan mendongak menatap Lay penuh tanya_._

"Kau ingat perkataan ahjumma itu? Aku percaya Tuhan memiliki keajaiban dan jalan keluar untuk kalian nanti. Maaf karena sempat mencibirmu saat itu, Lu. Tapi sekarang aku benar – benar memahami seberat apa asa yang kalian lalui sekarang," tegas Lay demi meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan ingat. Itu adalah kata – kata ahjumma penjual kalung tempat dimana ia membeli kalung berbandul bambu berwarna kehijauan ini. "Tapi bagaimana bisa kalung ini ada bersamamu?"

"Waktu itu kau menitipkannya padaku. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pasangan kalung ini sudah kuberikan pada Sehun secara diam – diam."

"Lay.. aku berhutang budi banyak padamu."

Sejak malam itu Luhan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bangkit sembari menunggu kepingan hatinya kembali. Ya.. ia sudah meneguhkan hatinya dan percaya sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Bocah itu pasti akan kembali.

Aku benar 'kan?

.:OoO:.

_Sehun merasa tubuhnya terawang – awing dengan pandangan samar. Sekelilingnya ramai oleh orang – ornag berpakaian serba tertutup. Tidak satupun wajah mereka ia kenali. Diam – diam Sehun merasa takut dan ingin berteriak. Ia takut._

"_SEHUN!"_

_Fokus samar Sehun mencari – cari sumber suara yang ia kenali adalah suara Luhan. Itu namjachingunya tercinta. Oh dimana Luhan__**nya**__? Sehun tak bisa melihat apa – apa dengan jelas. Kerumunan orang – orang itu menghimpitnya hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak mundur._

_Dan entah bagaimana Sehun mendapati dirinya menghangat. Seperti sebuah pelukan penuh cinta dari kekasihnya. Apakah ia bermimpi? Sehun tiba – tiba tak mau pelukan teramat nyaman ini berakhir dan menolak untuk terbangun._

"_Sehun! Hiks.."_

"_Oh Sehun. Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, gege." Gumam Sehun._

_Luhan ge? Kenapa Luhan ge menangis ya? Sehun ingin mengulurkan tangannya tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya seperti kaku. Tak lama kemudian bibirnya terasa basah oleh sesuatu. Sehun tahu itu adalah bibir milik Luhan. Manisnya familiar oleh indera perasanya._

_Oh.. Sehun sedikit terlonjak begitu menyadari setitik air mendarat di kelopak matanya. _

_Basah.._

_Apakah ini nyata? Tiba – tiba ia merasa akan ada sesuatu buruk terjadi._

"_Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai hatiku tak tahan lagi.."_

_TIDAK! Sehun tak mau mendengar kalimat itu. Apa maksud perkataan Luhan barusan?_

_Sileut tubuh Luhan semakin lama semakin samar sama sekali. Sehun mencoba membuka matanya tapi tidak juga berhasil. Ia merasa tubuhnya ringan dan menjauhi posisi Luhan berdiri. Sehun ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya seperti kering._

_Sehun panic dalam pikirannya. Luhan semakin samar tertutupi hingga pintu bening yang membatasi pandangannya menghapus sileut Luhan sama sekali. Menggunakan kekuatan terakhir, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang lemah._

"_Gege.. kkajima andwae!"_

SREEK!

"Luhan!"

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang terMeius – Meius akibat mimpi buruk barusan. Oh bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi semengerikan itu? Bocah sekecil Sehun belum bisa bermimpi. Begitulah yang selalu Luhan beritahu padanya jika ketakutan tidak jelas menghampiri kala memasuki jam tidur malam. Tapi rasanya begitu nyata..

Kegelisahan menyeruak tanpa Sehun minta.

"Huft.. besok aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersama Luhan ge!" tegas Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah sembuh jadi tidak ada masalah lainnya bukan? Uhh Sehun mengucek pelan matanya yang sedikit kabur.

Setelah membuka matanya dengan benar, Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. Dahinya mengerut dalam seketika. Kamar siapa ini? Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, Sehun tidak pernah memiliki kulkas kecil. Dan lemarinya kenapa menyusut begitu?

Sehun lekas turun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar. Lagi – lagi ia dibuat terkejut melihat rumah ini benar – benar asing dimatanya.

Ini dimana?

"EOMMA!"

Dari lantai atas, Sehun melihat suara berisik – berisik di lantai bawah. Pelan – pelan Sehun meniti tangga mendekati asal suara. Dengan keberaniannya, Sehun mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan sambil mmanggil eommanya.

Tapi begitu mendengar samar – samar perdebatan orang tuanya, Sehun menghentikan acara mengetuk pintunya.

"_Apalagi yang harus kita bicarakan Oh Hyunseung? Kita sudah sampai disini dan semuanya sudah jelas!"_

"_Tapi kau menghancurkan anak kita."_

"_Aku hanya tidak mau pedofil itu meracuni pikiran Sehun! Luhan memberi pengaruh buruk padanya!"_

"_Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti Sehun."_

"_Oh mengerti?! Kau lupa?! Aku yang melahirkan Sehun dan aku lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuk anakku. Termasuk memisahkannya dari Luhan dengan menetap di Borneo!"_

PRANG!

Sehun mematung ditempat begitu mendengar perkataan terakhir dari mulut eommanya. Bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan nasib guci kecil yang ia senggol tanpa sengaja. Kalimat terakhir dimana semua menjelaskan segalanya. Tempat asing ini dan mimpi buruknya semalam.

Itu nyata, bukan sekedar ilusi.

"_Aku akan menunggumu. Sampai hatiku tak tahan lagi.."_

"Gege~" sekelebat kalimat dalam mimpinya terngiang.

Cklek!

Sepasang mata terbelalak begitu melihat Sehun terduduk dengan airmata merembes di pipi. Sehun menekuk kakinya sambil menggumamkan nama Luhan berkali – kali. Pandangannya tidak fokus. Bibirnya bergetar dan ada ketakutan menyelubungi.

"Sehun.."

Isakan bocah delapan tahun itu terdengar pilu. Sehun tidak sampai tergugu atau sesegukan, tapi dadanya naik turun cepat. Ketakutan dan bayangan sosok pelengkap hidupnya tak ada. Ia berada di tanah berbeda dan terpisah oleh lautan luas berjarak mungkin jutaan kilometer. Sehun bukannya tak tahu dengan Indonesia. Luhan selalu menceritakan keindahan Negara tropis ini dan berkeinginan mengunjungi suatu saat bersama.

Tapi nyatanya Sehun lebih dulu berada di Negara tropis, tanpa Luhan.

Itu membuat nafasnya sesak.

Hyunseung buru – buru menggendong Sehun dan membawanya ke kamar. Meninggalkan Hyuna mematung didepan pintu.

Sehun masih terisak tanpa melepas kungkungan pada kakinya. Hyunseung meletakkan Sehun dengan hati – hati diatas sofa dekat jendela. Lalu mencium dahi anaknya penuh sayang. Tangan besar ayah muda itu membelai rambut mangkuk Sehun berusaha menenangkan.

"Menangislah, nak. Appa disini.."

"Hiks.. appa.."

Tangis Sehun pecah detik kelima setelahnya. Bocah itu membenamkan badan mungilnya dalam pelukan Hyunseung. Tergugu layaknya kehilangan lollipop yang ia kehendaki. Hyunseung mengelus punggung Sehun pelan – pelan sembari membalas pelukan Sehun. Anaknya yang tengah rapuh dan butuh pegangan. Seharusnya ini adalah tugas seorang ibu. Tapi dalam kasus sekarang, sang ibu nyatanya dalang dibalik kerapuhan bocah semanis Sehun.

"Appa.. hiks.. ayo kita pulang ke Seoul. Hiks.. Sehun mau bertemu Luhan ge, appa. Sehun merindukan Luhan ge.."

Hyunseung tidak menjawab. Mantera penenang yang ia punya terus ia lontarkan demi mendiamkan Sehun. Anak tunggalnya baru saja sembuh setelah bertemu dengan Luhan, tapi dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah berada pada jarak teramat jauh.

"Hiks.. appa.. Sehun mohon~ selama ini Sehun tidak pernah meminta apapun pada appa. Kali ini saja, appa. Hikss appa~ Sehun hanya ingin bersama Luhan ge. Sehun mohon, appa.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Nak~"

"Hiks.. jangan pisahkan Sehun dari Luhan ge. Sehun sangat membutuhkan Luhan ge, appa.. Hiks.."

Apa yang harus Hyunseung jawab? Tidak ada. Bocah ini terguncang karena pikirannya kalut. Hyunseung sampai – sampai tidak sadar Sehun pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"Astaga Sehun!"

.:OoO:.

17th years later..

Pagi ini adalah tahun ketujuh belasnya hidup tanpa Luhan.

Ahh nama itu. Sehun jadi merindukan rusa kesayangannya. Bagaimana kabarnya ya?

Dulu Sehun sempat mengalami depresi medium dan mengharuskannya mengkonsumsi berbagai macam obat ataupun makanan demi kelangsungan hidup. Sehun tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun dalam waktu cukup lama. Tubuhnya melemah bahkan mungkin nyaris mati. Jika diingat, Sehun seperti berada pada titik akhir hidupnya. Dan berpasrah diri, karena penunjang hidupnya tak ada disisinya.

Tapi…

Dengan keajaiban kalung berbandul seperti bambu berwarna kehijauan, Sehun kembali merasakan bisikan untuk bertahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sang appa yang tersenyum haru melihat Sehun lebih hidup.

"_Jaga baik – baik kalung ini. Appa menemukannya di kantung celanamu. Sepertinya itu pemberian Luhan."_

Kalung ini pula yang sudah menemani kesendiriannya selama tujuh belas tahun. Sehun bertekad untuk menempa hidupnya agar bisa bersanding dengan Luhan. Ia percaya, demi apapun Sehun yakin dan akan selalu percaya pada seseorang yang memegang kunci kebahagiaannya. Ya.. Sehun sudah memilih dengan siapa ia akan hidup hingga akhir hayat nanti.

"_Appa berjanji akan membantumu untuk bertemu Luhan. nanti setelah waktunya tiba."_

Itulah modal ketekadan Sehun.

Sekarang.. Sehun sudah cukup mapan.

Ia melangsungkan pendidikan di Indonesian University dengan nilai yang cukup. Disana Sehun banyak mempelajari dasar – dasar berbisnis dengan memainkan kreatifitas. Karena ketekunannya, nama Oh Sehun masuk jajaran tiga besar lulusan tercepat dengan masa pendidikan 3 tahun jenjang strata satu. Berkat campur tangan appa, Sehun membangun bisnis batu bara dimana potensi besar itu berkembang dilingkungan tempatnya tinggal.

Hasilnya? Cukup lumayan. Lagipula Negara ini memiliki tenaga kerja yang mumpuni. Sehun bahkan turut mengajak teman – temannya yang berminat untuk ikut bersamanya.

Dan sekarang. Lima tahun sudah Sehun berkutat jatuh bangun dengan bisnisnya. Hasil yang ia dapat sangat memuaskan. Sehun berhasil meraih keberhasilan itu, membanggakan appa dan semakin dekat dengan Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, Lu."

Eomma?

Sehun selalu enggan berbicara dengan Hyuna. Karena setiap kali melihat Hyuna, bayangan perpisahan menyakitkan itu terngiang. Oleh sebab itu pula Sehun tinggal di apartement seorang diri. Dan itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan Sehun mengunjungi kediaman orang tuanya.

"Aku benar – benar tidak sabar. Kau merindukanku 'kah disana?"

Sehun meraih smartphone dikantung celana depannya. Mencari kontak dalam kanji china dan mendialnya. Terdengar sambungan telefon dari ujung, diangkat.

"Hyung.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

.:oOo:.

Luhan mengusap dahinya yang berpeluh tak kenal waktu. Hari ini kafe sangat ramai, sedangkan Lay dengan seenak jidat bertelepon di ruang istirahat khusus pegawai. Oh demi apapun, Luhan sangat ingin menendang laki-laki itu karena dengan tega menelantarkannya yang kewalahan menghadapi puluhan pelanggan.

Yah, mungkin Luhan harus memikirkan penambahan pegawai.

"Oke! Oke! Kau datang saja!" kemudian memutus telepon sepihak. Lay menatap sebal pada ponselnya sendiri. "Menyusahkan."

Luhan berdehem, menginterupsi kegiatan dumelan Lay yang sampai membuat bibirnya mengerucut maksimal. _Ckck.. Lihatlah anak kuda bertanduk ini, apa dia sedang kesal? _Jujur saja nampan ditangannya hampir melayang kalau tidak ada teriakan protes dari salah satu pelanggan yang mereka telantarkan.

"Urusan kita belum selesai."

Lay memandang bingung pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi _judes_ seperti wanita. Tapi toh dia masa bodoh. Sekarang ia hanya harus membantu _pria kesepian _itu sebelum toko ini meledak oleh pelanggan yang protes. Kafe usaha bersama mereka ramai, oh tentu saja. Ramai karena keberadaan Luhan. Lihat! Lay sungguh ingin muntah mendengar rengekan mereka yang belom diantarkan pesanan.

"Cih, dasar tua bangka bau tanah," cibir Lay jengkel.

"LAY!" teriak Luhan diseberang meja dengan nampan kosong serta alisnya yang bertaut marah. Baiklah waktu mengumpat sudah habis.

"Oke aku dataanngg!"

Sebentar lagi kafe akan tutup. Lay juga sudah bersiap pulang. Hanya saja kali ini, Lay tampak begitu terburu-buru memakai mantel hujannya. Diluar hujan deras dan gerangan apa yang memaksa Lay menerobos hujan itu? Benar 'kan?

"Lu, aku duluan _nde_?" Lay siap menyambut rintikan tajam hujan sebelum berbalik sebentar pada Luhan yang memperhatikannya. "Aku ada urusan sangat penting. Kau hati-hati disini. Sampai jumpa!"

Tak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menahan Lay. Ia meneriakkan sesuatu pada Lay sebentar, lalu kembali menutup pintu kafe. Hujan amat sangat deras, sampai-sampai Luhan sendiri takut untuk menerjangnya. Sembari menunggu hujan mereda sedikit, Luhan menyeduh secangkir coklat hangat.

Tapi..

Saat ia hendak berbalik ke dapur, seseorang membuka pintu kafe.

"Permisi. Bisakah aku mendapatkan segelas cokelat hangat?"

Luhan mengernyit. Di ambang pintu ia menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi, basah kuyup dan bibir yang bergetar karena dingin. YaTuhan, berapa lama pemuda ini terjebak hujan diluar? Sempat ketakutan melandanya karena saat ini Luhan tengah seorang diri. Dan..

"Kumohon~"

Tatapan memelas, Luhan tak bisa menemukan _mata berharap_ pria itu karena tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya yang kelam. Ia merasa iba, tentu saja. Makhluk kejam mana yang bakal membiarkan pria ini sakit dikemudian hari karena kedinginan akibat hujan?

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan telah kembali dengan dua mug coklat panas serta handuk dibahu. Sayang sekali Luhan tak menemukan baju pengganti yang barangkali bisa digunakan pria ini. Uhh.. terlihat sekali kemejanya yang basah mencetak jelas tubuh sempurna pria ini.

_Fak. _Sejak kapan ia memperhatikan sebegitu jauhnya?

Luhan lekas menepuk pipinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu menatapnya heran. Mungkin. Karena mata pria itu masih tersamar oleh rambut poni.

"Tidak," Luhan melingkupi kepala pria itu dengan handuk. "Maaf jika lancang. Setidaknya rambutmu dikeringkan sedikit," lanjut Luhan. Mengikis dugaan aneh-aneh yang mungkin saja terpikirkan oleh pria ini padanya.

Tampak jelas pria itu tak menolak ataupun hendak melayangkan protes.

"Terima kasih. Umm.. aku.. sejujurnya aku tersesat," bibirnya yang basah oleh cairan cokelat mulai menampakkan warna asli. Merah muda yang segar. Pria itu lalu melanjutkan ketika terlihat Luhan menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. "Hah.. bagaimana ini.."

Luhan tampak berpikir. Didekat sini tak ada penginapan. Dan rasanya tidak mungkin pula membiarkan pria itu menginap di kafenya. Bagaimana kalau pria ini ternyata perampok bermodus baru? Wuah.. Luhan tak akan siap kalau Lay menggoroknya keesokan hari. Yah itu tidak sepenuhnya benar sih -_-

Ada _sih_ satu cara. Tapi..

"Bolehkah aku menginap ditempatmu?" pria itu menyibak rambutnya yang sudah tidak terlalu basah. Kemudian mengacaknya sedikit sembari mengernyit saat titik air menyentuh kornea matanya. "Aku lupa alamat apartemenku."

"Itu.." Luhan menelan ucapannya. Saat menemukan sepasang iris kelam familiar yang kini menusuknya hingga ke jantung. Dan didalam sana, jantungnya melompat tidak karuan sedang hatinya mendeburkan ombak rindu yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun. Wajah pria ini terlihat amat jelas, mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

_Sehun.._

"Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam." Lanjut pria itu mantap meski Luhan sendiri tak tahu apa gerangan yang ada dipikirannya. Luhan mendengarkan beberapa patah kata singkat pria itu kemudian kepalanya mengangguk tanpa diperintah.

_Luhan kalah dengan aura intimidasi pria ini. Juga kalah dengan perasaan menggebu yang melarangnya untuk melepas pria ini lagi._

.:oOo:.

Kapan terakhir kali Luhan mengundang orang selain Lay ke apartementnya?

Ukh.. Luhan sangat tak ingin mengingat masa-masa menyakitkan itu. Terlebih lagi sempat membuatnya nyaris depresi. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menjamu tamunya dengan baik. Dan juga Luhan sulit mengabaikan matanya memperhatikan pria itu seksama.

Mengingatkannya pada Sehun. Yang.. ah sudahlah.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," Luhan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. "Jangan sungkan jika perlu kuingatkan. Aku hanya tinggal seorang diri disini. Kau lekaslah mandi, aku akan siapkan makan malam."

Pria itu tampak memperhatikan seksama setiap inchi apartement Luhan. Matanya terfokus pada bingkai foto cukup besar yang terpampang di ruang tivi. Ia mendekati bingkai foto itu dan melihatnya dengan senyum kecil terukir. "Sama sekali tidak berubah," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa yang tidak berubah?" seru Luhan dari balik pintu tak jauh dari sana. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti pada pria itu yang balik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia menggeleng sejenak lalu mengikuti arahan Luhan.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Luhan telah menyiapkan makan malam itu setengah melamun. Tadi.. dagunya berdegup-degup aneh saat tanpa sengaja ia dan pria itu kontak fisik. Seperti tegangan listrik dan lagi-lagi perasaan _dekat_ itu menyelubungi hatinya. Benaknya bertanya-tanya akan degupan aneh ini yang Luhan sendiri bingung harus menyikapinya bagaimana.

"Bahkan aku tak tahu namanya dan begitu saja membiarkan pria itu menginap disini. Luhan, kau jenius," gerutunya kesal sendiri. Ohh Luhan harusnya ingat untuk tidak melakukan hal ceroboh ini lagi. Tapi.. lagi-lagi sesuatu tak kasat mata menggerakkan sendiri tubuhnya agar membiarkan pria itu melakukan apapun. "Lebih baik kutanyakan sekarang."

Kamar tamu tampak lengang didalam. Luhan mencari-cari barangkali pria itu masih didalam kabinet untuk mencoba beberapa potong pakaian yang tersedia. Asyik memperhatikan isi kamar, Luhan tak sadar telah menginjak tetesan air agak banyak dilantai. Tubuhnya oleng. Luhan memekik tanpa bisa dicegah kemudian memejamkan matanya erat-erta. Siap menyambut rasa sakit itu ditubuhnya.

_Hup!_

Tapi sepasang tangan dengan sigap menahan pinggul dan punggungnya cepat.

"Kau tak apa?"

Luhan merasakannya. Deru nafas hangat menerpa pipinya, juga degup jantung tak beraturan dari pria itu. Perlahan Luhan membiarkan matanya terbuka, hendak mengucapkan terima kasih pada pria ini karena telah menolongnya.

"Ya aku tak apa. Terima ka—"

Tapi..

Juntaian kalung familiar yang berayun didepan matanya membuat Luhan membeku. Luhan memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan berulang kali. Menangkap bandul kalung yang melingkari leher pria tersebut. Lalu berpindah memperhatikan.. sepasang iris kelam itu. Yang juga memperhatikannya dengan tatapan penuh gumpalan rindu.

Airmatanya menitik.

"Sehun.. kau 'kah itu.." suaranya berbisik.

Pria itu bungkam sementara menuntun Luhan supaya berbaring diatas ranjang terdekat. Tanpa membalas gumaman lirih dan pandangan menuntut lelaki manis itu, ia naikkan hati-hati kaki Luhan. Posisi Luhan cukup nyaman, duduk berselonjor tanpa henti menatap lurus pada pria didepannya.

"Kau Sehun? Sehun.. k-kau.."

Pergerakan tangan pria itu terhenti, ia menatap dalam pada Luhan. Membiarkan netranya diselami oleh iris bening Luhan lamat-lamat. Dan kemudian ia tak bisa lagi mengelak ketika Luhan menangkup rahangnya dengan mata menatap penuh harap.

Luhan terisak samar. "Se-sehun? Jawab aku!"

Terakhir kali yang Luhan inginkan didunia ini adalah bisa mempertahankan penantiannya yang tak berujung. Hari demi hari dilewati dengan denyutan yang terkadang menghirup habis nafasnya. Dan sekarang.. saat kepingan yang setiap detiknya ia nanti malah sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Luhan masa bodoh benar atau tidak pria ini adalah bocah sama yang pernah menggagahinya dulu.

Karena untaian kalung berbandul bambu itu menjelaskan semua.

"Lihat," Luhan mengeluarkan kalung serupa dari balik kaosnya. "Sama seperti milikmu, bukan?! Beritahu aku!"

"…"

Luhan menggeleng kasar. Pria itu masih diam tanpa berniat buka suara.

"Kau—"

"Lu.." pria itu membuka suara. Senyum tipis samar mulai melebar menjadi senyum hangat. Tatapan tak bernyawa si pria sudah berganti menjadi lebih lembut. "Maaf. Apa aku terlambat?"

Well.. bahagia itu sederhana. Bertemu dengan sosok yang dinantikan selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan melewati banyak sindiran dari mereka yang sudah memulai sebuah keluarga. Sebenarnya itu menyakitkan karena setiap kalimat itu terdengar, Luhan dipaksa mengingat keberadaan Sehun.

Tapi kini, Luhan tak perlu cemas lagi. Sehun telah kembali. Dia disini untuk berdiri disampingnya.

Dan Sehun..

Ia merasa lega luar biasa. Sama sekali tak menyangka kalau hari seperti ini akan tiba. Dimana ia dengan puasnya bisa memeluk Luhan, menyesap kembali harum tubuh Luhan juga suara merdu yang terdengar indah kala menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, Lu hyung."

.:oOo:.

Luhan terlihat lebih hidup setelah hari itu. Wajahnya kelewat ceria, senyumnya sangat lepas dan semakin banyak pula pelanggan kafe yang memberi tip lebih saat membayar. Itu memang terlihat bagus tapi Lay terkadang khawatir jika tingkatannya berubah menjadi berlebihan, Luhan bisa saja ikut andil dalam pemenuhan ruang rawat inap rumah sakit jiwa.

Bicara soal Sehun, tentu saja Lay turut bahagia sekaligus lega. Akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali setelah belasan tahun berlalu. Lay memang belum bertemu langsung dengan Sehun, tapi dia yakin pria itu tumbuh dewasa dan cocok bersandingan bersama Luhan. Uhh apa dia baru saja menyebut soal _pernikahan_? -_-

"Lay, aku pergi dulu. Kau boleh menutup kafe lebih awal kalau lelah."

Dan sejujurnya Lay sangat benci dengan satu ini. Ohh siapa yang mau menutup kafe lebih awal? Yang ada ia akan rugi 25% dibanding hari-hari lalu. Enak saja Luhan berkata begitu seenak jidat. Dia fikir kafe ini miliknya saja?

Tapi Lay tidak serius. Dari balik dinding kaca, ia bisa melihat Luhan yang masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil dengan dibantu sosok pria bertubuh tinggi. Dari punggungnya saja Lay sangat yakin kalau pria itu terlihat tampan. Dan nyatanya..

_Sial_. Sehun tampan sekali sekarang.

Lay sempat sangsi kalau pria yang melambai ramah padanya itu adalah bocah yang dulu pernah ia gendong sewaktu kecil. Tapi sekarang, justru mungkin keadaan berbalik. Dunia terkadang memang tidak adil padanya.

"Ck.. bocah itu banyak sekali berubah ternyata."

Oke waktunya kembali bekerja atau pemasukan kafe ini dikorup oleh pegawainya yang lain.

.:oOo:.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu seolah kebersamaan ini mendekati akhir. Tapi Sehun menepisnya karena setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi perpisahan. Sehun telah berjuang seorang diri, sama seperti Luhan. Tanpa lisan untuk saling menunggu, tanpa ucapan perpisahan serta bertukar pesan. Melewati banyak ketakutan kalau saja salah satu dari mereka malah tertarik dan memilih menyerah.

Selama ini Sehun diam-diam mengawasi Luhan lewat Lay. Awalnya pria itu memarahinya habis-habisan karena memilih untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Luhan. Yah sudahlah.. toh semua sudah berlalu dan kini orang terkasihnya sudah ia rengkuh amat erat. Sehun kerap terlalu takut apabila Luhan tiba-tiba berpaling.

Ah sudahlah. Tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Mhh.. hentikan Sehun. Aku sedang memotong lobak."

Sehun membuka matanya, tersadar oleh buaian karena harum memabukkan tubuh Luhan. Nafasnya memburu sejak tadi, membentur leher sensitive Luhan. Pria cantiknya gemetar, ia melihat itu diujung-ujung jari. Hn.. Sehun tiba-tiba merindukan seks mereka.

Semua berlalu dengan cepat. Sehun tiba-tiba telah berada diantara selangkangan Luhan, mengoral penis pria itu yang hanya bisa mengangkang dan mendesah tak karuan. Kemeja kebesaran Sehun yang dikenakan Luhan terlihat mencetak beberapa bagian tubuh pria cantik itu karena basah oleh keringat. Luhan mendesis kala merasakan lidah pendek Sehun bermain dibatang kenikmatannya.

"Gyah.. Sehunhh~"

Luhan sontak menaikkan pinggulnya kemudian menggeram rendah begitu ujung penisnya membentur kerongkongan sempit Sehun. Apalagi desahan Sehun memberi getar menyenangkan hingga ke ubun-ubun. Sulit baginya untuk menahan rangsangan tak terkira ini.

Sehun melirik pada Luhan yang tengah mencoba mengatur nafasnya namun tak bisa. Ia berinisiatif menjilat penis pria cantiknya berulang-ulang mulai dari pangkal dan memberi gerak melingkar dibagian kepala. Dan reaksi Luhan benar-benar memuaskan Sehun yang tiba-tiba bersemangat menggoda lebih lanjut.

Diatas meja tak jauh darinya, Sehun meraih kilat sebuah lobak ukuran sedang yang masih utuh. Tanpa sadar Sehun menggigit bibirnya sendiri tak tahan. Sensasi itu memacu adrenalinnya apalagi Luhan masih mendesah teratur diantara kocokan ringan yang ia beri. Sehun sedikit membasahi lobak tersebuk dengan liur. Juga meludahi cincin kenikmatan Luhan dibawahnya.

"Mhh apa yang kau lakukan Sehun~" Luhan masih memejamkan matanya karena kenikmatan di pusat gairahnya.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia kembali mengemut kecil-kecil batang kejantanan Luhan. Tangan kanannya siap dengan lobak tersebut didepan lubang kenikmatan Luhan. Lubang kemerahan itu berkedut dan mengkilat oleh liurnya sendiri. Sehun sedikit menaikkan tempo kocokannya lalu..

_Jleb!_

Luhan memekik tertahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal saat merasakan sesuatu berbentuk serupa penis merangsek masuk ke lubangnya tiba-tiba. Pergerakan pinggulnya terhenti karena _benda lonjong_ itu terasa menyakitkan didalam sana.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke lubangku, anak sialan?!" dengusan Luhan terdengar keras karena Sehun hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Cukup nikmati saja, sayang."

Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan teratur lobak tersebut hingga perlahan tenggelam sama sekali dilubang Luhan. Tangannya yang menganggur juga tak berhenti memberi kocokan memabukkan dan juga diselingi hisapan menggoda pada penis kekasihnya. Ya.. kekasihnya yang terlihat cantik meski telah berusia tigapuluhan tahun.

_Dug!_

"Uhh Sehun~"

Luhan tak tahu kapan Sehun mulai menaiki tubuhnya. Pria itu dengan rakusnya mempermainkan kedua putingnya bergantian. Tak pelak dirinya kian terlena pula. Sehun menemukan titik prostatnya didalam sana membuatnya releks mengangkang semakin lebar. Desahannya menggila sampai tanpa sadar mencengkeram rambut Sehun hingga tak berbentuk.

Perutnya serasa tergelitik. Pinggulnya mengejang. Matanya tenggelam saat ledakan itu siap pecah sebentar lagi. Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat gelombang kenikmatan yang ia tunggu mendekat.

Sehun melihatnya. Ia mempercepat kocokan serta tusukaannya pada lubang Luhan hingga.. Luhan mencapai puncak.

"Argh!"

Jemari terampil Sehun masih mengocok kejantanan Luhan yang menumpahkan cairan putih kental dari lubang kecil disana. Dan ia merasa sangat puas melihat bagaimana Luhan amat menikmati orgasme-nya yang pertama.

"Menyukainya hyung?" kekeh Sehun sambil mengeluarkan lobak itu dari lubang Luhan dan melemparnya ke tong sampah. "Well.. kau terlihat luar biasa, sama seperti dulu."

Sehun berbisik didepan bibir Luhan, lalu sedikit demi sedikit menangkap bibir itu. Melumatnya dengan gairah yang belum juga padam dan memanja Luhan. Pria itu tak sempat mengatakan apapun karena sentuhan Sehun lebih dulu membangunkan dentuman-dentuman didadanya.

"Ti-tidak. Ugh Sehun mmpht.."

Luhan takut. Kepalanya pusing. Birahinya kembali menyala serupa api kecil yang siap membesar apabila Sehun tak berhenti memanja dirinya dengan berbagai macam godaan. Remasan kecil dipinggulnya membuat ia memekik kecil tepat didepan bibir Sehun. Deburan hangat nafas Sehun yang terjerat oleh nafsu memburu menerpa pipinya. Luhan terpejam ketika Sehun menyesapi kejenjangan lehernya hingga bertemu pandang.

"Kau tetap indah Lu. Sangat indah melebihi bidadari didunia itu," sesapannya menggetarkan Luhan. Sehun melihat jelas bagaimana bibir itu merekah mendamba. "Aku menjanjikanmu surga yang akan terasa berbeda dibandingkan dulu." Sehun mengecup ringan bibir Luhan.

Luhan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh Sehun. Mengamati bagaimana besarnya perubahan Sehun dibanding ketika bocah ini masih berusia dibawah sepuluh tahunan. Sehun begitu gagah saat membopongnya menuju kamar pria itu dan membantingnya seperti seorang jalang.

Tak apa, Luhan menikmatinya. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir menggoda pada Sehun yang tak bereaksi apapun. Tapi dibalik wajah tak berekspresi Sehun, ia tahu kalau Sehun tergoda olehnya. Lihatlah bagaimana dada bidang itu bergerak rusuh dan rona kemerahan memenuhi wajah Sehun.

Sehun melepas sisa kain terakhir ditubuhnya lalu menghadap Luhan. Memamerkan kegagahannya yang telah siap. Disana Luhan terkaget tanpa bisa dicegah. Melihat keperkasaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba telah berada tepat didepan matanya dengan ukuran yang "Waw.."

"Hisap dia, Lu." Dalam benaknya Sehun menyeringai puas ketika melirik pada lubang pria dibawahnya berkedut berulang-ulang. "Kau menginginkan ini bukan didalammu?" Sehun mengusap anak rambut Luhan dibagian pipi dengan telunjuknya.

"Hnn.. aku menginginkannya," Luhan memejamkan mata, menyesapi harum khas yang menguar dari kegagahan Sehun. Terus mempermainkan hidungnya disana sampai tanpa sungkan menenggelamkan separuh benda itu didalam mulutnya yang memiliki rongga pendek.

Sehun mendesis. Luhan melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan hati-hati. Pria itu terlihat amat sangat menikmati tiap detik lidahnya menjilati permukaan kulit kejantanan Sehun. Tak memakan waktu terlalu lama, Luhan melepas kulumannya lalu menungging dihadapan pria_nya_.

"Tunggangi aku, Sehun," Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menatap Sehun sayu sementara cincin lubangnya bergerak-gerak menggoda. "Aku begitu menginginkan kegagahanmu didalam sana."

"Kau begitu menginginkannya, hm?" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan, membenturkan ujung kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna pada lubang kemerahan mengkilat milik Luhan. Pria itu mengerang frustasi. "Akan kuberikan."

Luhan kembali memekik serak nyaris kehilangan suara. Tersengat oleh kenimatan yang tiba-tiba mendera sampai airmatanya menitik. Kejantanan Sehun terasa panas, merangsek masuk kedalam lubangnya dan tepat menumbuk pusat kenikmatan didalam sana.

Sehun memberi jeda sesaat, menciumi punggung terbuka Luhan yang mendesah pendek. Tubuhnya ia turunkan hingga menyentuh bantal tanpa menurunkan pinggulnya. Sehun bermain disekitaran leher jenjang Luhan sambil menggerakkan pinggul perlahan-lahan.

Keduanya terbuai. Luhan begitu menikmati persenggamaan ini, Sehun membuainya amat tepat dan tidak terburu-buru. Perlahan hingga gerak pinggul itu meningkat seiring dengan desahan Luhan yang mulai tak beraturan. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah sedang Sehun menjilati tengkuknya sembari menanamkan gigitan kecil.

"Mmhh Sehun~" Luhan mencengkeram sprei disisi bantal. Kakinya sedikit ia rapatkan agar lubangnya menyempit dan kenjantanan Sehun tenggelam semakin dalam. Luhan mendesah puas dengan kekehan sayu kala mendengar geraman rendah dari Sehun. Pria itu pening karena pusat gairahnya dimanja oleh pijatan lubang Luhan.

"Ngh Luhan~ ini sangat ngh~" sebelah tangan Sehun memeluk pinggul Luhan dan menariknya berlawanan arah sehingga penisnya semakin tenggelam. Luhan mendongak dengan mulut terbuka, rintihannya begitu manis. Dan Sehun menyukainya.

"Agh Sehun percepat, uhh~"

Luhan turut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah, ia mengocok penisnya sendiri. Sementara Sehun bertumpu pada satu tangan sambil tak jemu mencumbui tengkuk dan samping wajah Luhan. Aroma pria cantiknya begitu memabukkan. Luhan mendesah semakin sering saat perasaan familiar itu kembali muncul.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan. Bertukar peluh, bersambut desahan dan berlomba memanja seolah nafas tinggal diujung hidung. Sehun memutar wajah Luhan dan mencium rakus bibir ranum pria itu sambil mempercepat gerak pinggulnya. Luhan turut membalas dengan mata terpejam karena perutnya mulai menegang.

"Erhmmm.." Luhan mencapai klimaksnya beberapa saat kemudian dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Ughh rasanya terlalu nikmat sampai-sampai kakinya bagai melayang. Luhan menggeram tak henti karena tumbukan Sehun masih memanjanya hingga semburan panas memenuhi bagian dalam lubangnya.

Pertautan bibir mereka terlepas. Luhan ambruk diikuti Sehun yang menimpa tubuhnya. Mengatur nafas yang memburu hingga normal sama sekali. Sehun mengecupi Luhan tanpa melepas tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Luhan mengerang senang. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil.

"Luhan.. aku benci kalau kita sampai terpisah lagi."

Sebelah tangan Luhan menggenggam jemari Sehun yang mulai hangat. "Tidak akan terjadi lagi, jika kau menginginkannya."

.:oOo:.

Diruang tamu apartement tempat Sehun tinggal.

Hyuna mematung didepan kamar dimana Sehun dan Luhan saling bergumul. Desahan mereka terdengar jelas menggema dalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Hyuna tak bisa berkata apa-apa, sedangkan suaminya –dia tengah duduk santai disofa– hanya diam tak berniat mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lebih baik jika Hyuna mendengar sendiri dan mencerna semuanya.

Bagaimanapun ia turut merasa bersalah karena tak banyak ikut andil mendidik Sehun dahulu. Hyuna memang merawat Sehun dengan baik, tapi tetap saja figure seorang ayah turut berperan penting. Keputusan yang diambil oleh Sehun memang sulit untuk ia terima. Sangat sulit malah, mengingat mereka ingin sekali menimang cucu.

"_Yeobo~_"

Hyunseung mendesah malas. "Apalagi?"

Dulu mereka menikah diusia muda. Menjadikan mereka dewasa dalam berumah tangga cukup terlambat. Hyuna menyesali apa yang ia lakukan dahulu, karena mengira perasaan Sehun hanyalah sebatas mencari perhatian Luhan. Tapi, pergumulan didalam sana seolah cukup membuktikan ucapan Sehun dahulu.

"Kita nikahkan mereka di Belanda segera," senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Hyuna. "Aku ingin Sehun berubah ceria seperti dulu."

Hyunseung merangkul istrinya hangat. Memberi kecupan singkat dibibir wanita itu, lalu menariknya untuk pulang. Hyuna tak lupa meletakkan sebuah iPad dimeja, yang menampilkan banyak lokasi pernikahan di Belanda. Hyunseung mengusap lengan Hyuna sesaat. Mereka saling melempar senyum berat, kemudian lenyap dibalik pintu depan apartement.

Sehun dan Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari. Kini mereka sama-sama terlelap dan saling berpelukan dengan tubuh terbalut selimut. Kepuasaan dan rasa bahagia terpancar jelas diwajah keduanya. Siap menyongsong mimpi indah yang telah direncanakan oleh kedua orangtua Sehun.

_Selamat tidur, malaikatku –author_

E N D

Kelar njiiirrr wkwkwkwk… ni ff setaon apa ya? :'v udah jamuran dan baru kelar sekarang. Please gimme applause wwkwk.. Okesipp. Kelar kan? Udah dong wkwkwk.. udah kenyang kan? Dikasih NC nohh masa protes jugak :'3

Semoga yang suka Lobak jadi enggak zzzzzz :'3

**Big thanks buat yang mengikuti ff ini :'v sampe ni ff ultahh :'v wkwkwk.. Tingkyu manis untuk yang rev, foll. Fav 'n read. Kalian olweis yang terbaik karena menjadi bagian dari penikmat ni ff wkwkwk.. maaf kalo garing ato kurg sesuai keinginan. HEPPIEND INI 'KAN? Wkwkwk…**

Ripiu?


End file.
